So Much More Than a Dream
by SnowStarLuna
Summary: AU: Godric comes to visit Eric when he starts to feel like he is losing hope. Sookie has not had any of Bill's blood. She is a smarter, stronger version of herself. Sookie does not trust Bill at all.
1. Chapter 1 Painted Dream

So Much More Than a Dream

AN: I am starting yet another story. This will be my first multiple point of view fic. I had the idea for this one when my muse took a sharp left turn. I am following my muse's lead and will try to write this one for a while as well. I hope you enjoy it. I have a small reference to one of my other favorite series in this chapter. Points to you if you can tell me which. I have decided that I like Godric better then Appius as Eric's maker. I feel like I can do more with him. I am sort of combing both the books and the tv series for the beginning of this but I will be going my own way soon. This will be a Sookie/ Godric/ Eric story eventually. Please tell me what you think and enjoy.

AU: Godric comes to visit Eric when he starts to feel like he is losing hope. Sookie has not had any of Bill's blood. She is a smarter, stronger version of herself. Sookie does not trust Bill at all.

Disclaimer: This fan fiction is like a good dream you never want it to end but in the end you know it was not real.

Chapter 1 Painted Dream

Godric Point of View

As of late I have become disillusioned with my life or un-life as it were. Spending my nights dealing with tedious bureaucracy is wearing on me. I find little enjoyment in things that once consumed me. I lost track of my true age many centuries ago. Time seems to blend. I have decided to visit my child in hopes that his vigor for "life" will rub off on me. I call my second in command into my office.

"Isabel I am going to be gone for a while. I want you to step in and oversee the area while I am away." I explain when she enters the room.

"How long do you expect to be away?" She asks taking a seat tucking her crisp blue skirt under.

"I do not know I will inform you when I do. I will leave tomorrow at first dark." I reply leaning back in my chair.

"Very well, is there anything else I can do to be of service?" She inquires.

"No I will finish my paper work and head off to pack. Enjoy the rest of your night." I dismiss her and go back to the endless mounds of paper work littering my desk. This new church of hate mongers has been building steam in my area for a while. Recently they have been causing trouble. They have taken to attacking known blood banks and donors of our kind. I understand where their fear of us comes from I myself was once a blood sucking monster. I killed without care of the life I was destroying and the havoc I left in my wake. In the last several decades I have come to see the value in human life and the gift of growing old and dying. My progeny would scoff to hear me talk of such things. He is truly the greatest thing I have done in my endless stream of night. He embodies everything I wish I had been allowed to become. He was and is a fierce warrior. He is a striking specimen of the male form towering over the world around him.

With a true smile on my face I finish off my work. It is close to dawn when I am done. I place the completed forms in a file and leave my office. I walk down the hall of my current nest. It is far too contemporary for my taste but it is only a house. I enter my resting place at the back of the house and lock down the door for the day. The room I spend my days in is more my style like my office. It has old world charm with modern amenities. The walls are painted a dark midnight blue. My bed is a grand four poster with crisp white linens. On the walls hang art from bygone eras, elegant oils of long gone people and places. I have no real need to pack because of my grand progeny's obsession with shopping. Pam has spent several decades and millions of dollars on wardrobes for myself and Eric. Thinking of Eric I should call him to let him know of my plan. I pull out my phone and dial his personal number. After two rings he answers.

"Master." He greets me. It has been centuries since I have required him to call me such but he insists.

"Eric, I am coming for a visit. Expect me tomorrow night." I tell him as I recline on my bed.

"That is wonderful will you be staying with Pam or I?" He questions with enthusiasm.

"With you, I will meet you at Fangtasia, rest well Eric." I say in farewell. I close my phone and place it on its charger. I look at a painting of a young lady I had commissioned years ago. It is of a girl I have dreamed of since I was human. She has long flowing golden hair almost the same color as Eric's. Her eyes are a piercing blue that can see into my soul. Her smile could warm the coldest of hearts. I have never meet this beauty but I hope to before I meet my end. The sun takes me while I am still gazing upon her. I rise the next night to the same view. I have been able to rise before sun set for a while now. I spend some time looking at her before I need to depart. Ten minutes before sun set I take a quick shower and dress in dark was jeans and a deep red t-shirt. I don a pair of boots and a leather motor cycle jacket. I collect my phone as I exit my room and take to the sky. The flight to Shreveport takes me thirty minutes. My speed as everything has increased with age. I land in the parking lot near the employee entrance. I walk through the door and find my Eric behind his desk. He stands when I enter the office and rushes to kneel before me. He has a table set up with two chairs on either side in the middle of the room.

"Rise Eric, it is good to see you." I pull him into an embrace.

"You as well Master. You have arrived in the midst of a mystery. It seems that someone has stolen from me. I am hoping to find out who this evening with the help of a real jewel." Eric says moving back to his chair.

"What he means is from a little blonde thing that can read minds." Pamela interjects speeding into the office to greet me before leaving the room.

"A telepath how intriguing, can she read vampires?" I ask taking a place on the leather sofa.

"No, Sookie cannot. Have you eaten yet Master?" Eric changes the subject.

"Not yet, perhaps after your meeting." He nodes as Pam renters the office followed closely by a vampire I have never seen and the woman of my dreams. She is wearing pure white dress that accents her curves. She is even lovelier in person.

"Compton, Sookie you know Pam this is Godric." Eric welcomes the new arrivals and gestures to me. "Please sit down. As I said over the phone Sookie I need you to find out who is responsible for this discrepancy of funds. You will be looking for who stole it and who is helping them. How would you like to do this?"

"Please to meet you." She says in my direction and continues. "It would be easiest if it was one at a time and fewer in the office. I will be better able to focus." Her voice was like a soft melody.

"Very well, Compton and Pam leave and send in Bruce." Eric said in agreement.

"I can't leave you in here alone with him. She is mine." Compton ejaculated loudly.

"Yes you can, I will be just fine Bill. You are nothing to me but a neighbor. I am not yours nor will I ever be. Thanks for the ride but I don't need you any longer I am sure Eric will be able to give me a ride home." Sookie dismissed Compton with a wave of her elegant hand. She had been wearing silver bangles and necklace. She took them off and stowed them in her purse.

"You heard her Compton leave. I will see to it that she arrives home safely." Eric said with a smirk as Pam led a miffed Compton from the room. A round sweaty man entered the room. "Bruce this is Sookie she will be asking you some questions about the missing money. Answer her truthfully then you can leave." Bruce sits down across from Sookie. I watch intently while she asks Bruce a few questions. She clears him of wrong doing after a few minutes. The next person she questions is one of the waitresses Ginger I think. I found it interesting that she never asked her a direct question just something about her nails. Sookie seems to find something of importance and ask her to leave. She writes down some information and stands to leave.

"I am sorry I could not be of more help Eric. If that is all that you needed could I get a ride home please." Sookie says with a smile.

"I will take you. Do you mind if Godric comes along for the ride?" He inquires.

"Not at all." She replies. We quickly make our way out of the office and into the parking lot. Eric ushers us over to a large black SUV. Once we are in the vehicle and on the road Sookie starts talking again. "Longshadow is the one who stole the money. He has been glamoring Ginger into bringing him the cash totals for the night. I think he has been at this for two months. Ginger is not aware that she is doing something wrong." I am in awe of how much information she got in only a few minutes.

"Thank you for your assistance Sookie. I will deal with it directly. It was clever of you to pretend you did not find anything. I feel that had Longshadow known you suspected him he would have harmed you." Eric expressed his gratitude.

"Eric can I ask you a question?" Sookie requests nervously.

"You may, I might not answer." He replies with a smirk. I can tell from our bound that he is found of this girl.

"What are you going to do with Longshadow and Ginger?" She asks almost silently.

"Nothing will be happening to Ginger her mind is so weak as it is. Longshadow will be dealt with." He answered her honestly. She nodded her head in acceptance and turned to look at me. When her eyes meet mine something in me sparked. It was like my memories of the sun warm and bright. I smiled at her which she returned.

"I'm Sookie we did not really have much of an introduction earlier." She reintroduced herself. "If you don't mind me asking how long have you known Eric?"

"Not at all little one, I have known Eric for a little over one thousand years." I watched her as she made the connection.

"Oh!" was all she said. I find that I am surprised she understood so quickly and I am thankful she did not have any follow up questions. She yawned trying hard to cover it up. "I am sorry I had an early class this morning so I am a bit tired. I have been up since five."

"It is not a problem Sookie. How are your classes going?" Eric queried.

"They are great. I just love my lit professor. We have been reading A Street Car Name Desire. It is a really interesting play. We have been focusing on American literature so far this semester. I can't wait for the next though because we will be reading British authors." She gushed enthusiastically.

"Reminded me again what your major is?" Eric probed. I know that there is no way he has forgotten he just wants her to continue to talk for my benefit.

"It's a double English and Lit. Did I tell you that I am also taking a women's study class on sex and gender? The professor for that is not as interesting but the subject matter is rather thought provoking." She blushed.

"I am sure it is." Eric's smirk grew. "I could help you study for that class if you think it would help."

"You probably could but not in the way you are thinking." She returned his smirk. Her wit was very sharp. I found that I liked that she could trade jabs with Eric so easily.

"I was not implying that I just thought you might like a different perspective on some of the issues." He countered quickly. "Unfortunately for me it will have to wait until next time. I will have my day man deliver payment tomorrow unless you would like some company." Eric suggested as we pulled up to a large old farm house. It looked a bit rundown or at the very least in need of a new paint job and roof. The driveway seemed to need work as well.

"No matter how tempting that may be Eric I need to get some sleep. Thanks for the ride home." Sookie jested getting out of the car. We sat there and watched her enter the house hearing the click of the lock as she turned it.

"What is she?" I asked Eric as we pulled out of the drive.

"You noticed too." He replied picking up speed.


	2. Chapter 2 Mysterious Men & Missing Money

**AN: Thank you so much for everyone who has jumped on board for this one too. I was over whelmed with just how many people are reading this one. FangbagerLayla inadvertently won the bonus points for finding the tiny reference to HP & OOP. As a prize I am pimping out Layla's story Amuse Bouche. Once you have read this chapter, go check it out. That is of course if you are not reading it already. I am really enjoying how Eric and Sookie are portrayed and the mature content is rather good too.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Mysterious Men and Missing Money**

**Sookie Point of View**

I am beyond tired when I got home from class to find several messages on my answering machine. I really need to reevaluate why I thought commuting was a good idea. The first was from Jason asking me if I could fix a shirt of his for this weekend. The next was from Sid Matt wanting to set up a time to go over Gran's will. Gran had passed away in her sleep a few weeks ago and I had been putting it off. I am still having a hard time trying to deal with this big empty house. Every time I come home I am expecting her to be sitting at the table reading one of her books waiting on me. The third was from Eric's day man asking me to call Eric at first dark. I looked out the window and noticed I had a little time. The fourth was Sam asking if I could work a shift on Saturday. I had cut back my hours at Merlotte's Bar and Grill at the beginning of the semester so I could focus on school. The last message was from someone I did not know a Fintan Brigant asking me to call back. The name was only vaguely familiar. The sun had well and truly set as I was listening to the last message. I picked up me phone and dial the number I had for Eric. It rang three times before being answered.

"Yes?" He questions in his usual lack of manors.

"I am returning your call. What did you need?" I asked sitting down at the table.

"I require your assistance this evening." He replied simply.

"With what?" I countered.

"Someone has stolen 60 thousand dollars from me. I would like you to help me find out whom." He said in a serious tone.

"Does it have to be tonight I have had a very long day?" I really was exhausted and not looking forward to filtering through the minds for the guilty party. Before he could reply there was a knock at my door. "Hold on a second Eric someone is at my door." I made my way to the front door and peered out. "Is there a reason Bill is at my door?"

"Yes he is to be your ride here. I would have sent someone else but he was the closest to you." Eric replied.

"Fine but I don't want to deal with him on the way home." I resigned myself to a ride from the creepy worm.

"I will see you soon Lover." He said before hanging up. Eric had been calling me that since he met me. He had convinced himself that I would someday give into my desires and become his. He is an extremely handsome vampire from the Viking era. I had asked him about himself the first time I met him. Lafayette had wanted to go to the vampire bar over in Shreveport for a while. I only went with him out of curiosity.

"Bill I need to get cleaned up before you take me to meet Eric. I will only be a bit." I said closing the door in his face. I did not like or trust Bill in the least and I would never invite him into my home. He had been trying for about a month to talk to me. Every time he showed up at my door I ignored him or told him to leave. His fake charm got him nowhere with me in a hurry. He was a short man with dark features. He would have been somewhat handsome if he had cut his awful hair. It looked like a mop of unkempt hay on top of his head with long horrid sideburns. I went back to my room and dug out a nice white dress that Gran had gotten me. It was supposed to be a date dress but seeing as how I do not date I have not had the chance to wear it. I placed it on the bed along with a pair of red heels. My hair was still curly from this morning so I swept it up and took a quick shower. I dried off and got dressed adding a few pieces of silver jewelry to my outfit. I knew it was rude to wear it to the club but I would not be giving Bill the chance to touch me in any way. I grabbed my purse and went to the door.

"Come on Billy boy I want to get this over with." I said walking past him to his car. He sped to the passenger side to open the door for me. It seemed that the meaner I was to him the more he wanted my attention.

"You look radiant Sookie." He simpered closing the door. I ignored him for the entire ride looking out my window. The only thing that I liked about Bill was that he mind was silent even if his mouth wasn't. Granted every vampire I have met has been blissfully quiet. He attempted several times to engage me in conversation. Only giving up when we pulled into the parking lot. He held my door again offing me his hand. I got out of the car and walked on my own to the front entrance. Pam was at the door smirking at my actions. She was all dolled up in what I like to call disgruntled Pam attire. I found it extremely amusing that Eric made her wear slutty black pleather as a uniform. She was more of a pastels kind a girl. We have talked a few times about just how much she likes the color pink.

"Evening Pam. Eric is expecting me." I greeted her with a nod. Bill followed like an annoying stray you that keeps begging for attention.

"You look delicious as always. He is in his office waiting for you." She said leading us back through the club. Bill made sure that he was in front of me as we entered the office. Eric was sitting at his desk talking to a vampire that I had not met before.

"Compton, Sookie you know Pam this is Godric." Eric greets us and motions to the unknown vampire. "Please sit down. As I said over the phone Sookie I need you to fine out is responsible for this discrepancy of funds. You will be looking for who stole it and who is helping them. How would you like to do this?"

"Please to meet you." I say acknowledging Godric. "It would be easiest if it was one at a time and fewer in the office. I will be better able to focus." I answer taking a seat at the table.

"Very well, Compton and Pam leave and send in Bruce." Eric said in agreement.

"I can't leave you in here alone with him. She is mine." Bill interjected.

"Yes you can, I will be just fine Bill. You are nothing to me but a neighbor. I am not yours nor will I ever be. Thanks for the ride but I don't need you any longer I am sure Eric will be able to give me a ride home." I say waving him off. I removed my necklace and bangles putting them in my purse.

"You heard her Compton leave. I will see to it that she arrives home safely." Eric said with a smirk as Pam led a dejected Bill from the room. A minute later a portly man entered the room. I could tell by just looking at him that he was nervous. He was shaking like a leaf when Eric introduced us. I took his hand his mind was almost screaming at me with worry. _I didn't take the money, but I wish I knew who did. What am I going to do? They are going to kill me I just know it. I should have figured it out before so much was gone. Maybe if I had found out who took it I would not be in so much trouble. _

I interrupted his inner monologue. "Bruce did you take the money?"

"No," Bruce breathed as a drip of sweat fell from his brow.

"When did you first notice money was missing?" I asked still searching his mind. _Why would she ask that? I am going to be in so much trouble._

"Last week but I wanted to make sure that I did not miss something or miscalculate." He started to wheeze.

"Do you know who took the money?" I asked hoping to lead his thinking.

"I wish I did." He answered truthfully. I let go of his clammy hand and turned to Eric. I shook my head no. He dismissed Bruce. A waitress named Ginger was the next in. I could tell almost instantly that she knew something.

"Ginger this is Sookie she is a friend of mine." Eric introduces her to me.

"Hey, Sug." She smiles taking a seat.

"Hi Ginger. Oh my, those are just the loveliest nails I have ever seen. Do you mind if I take a closer look?" I ask as I take her hand. Her thoughts invade my mind instantly. _She is just so sweat. I hope Master Eric brings her around more often. Well as long as she stays away from Longshadow he is my favorite. Our two month anniversary is coming up I should do something nice for him. I have to remember to take him the receipts before I leave. _Her mind then goes blank like a large part of it is missing. I let go of her hand as she tells me where she gets them done. I fane interest and act as though I am writing it down.

_Eric I know who did it but I would feel safer disclosing that information away from the building._ I pass Eric the note as Ginger leaves.

"I am sorry I could not be of more help Eric. If that is all that you needed could I get a ride home please." I say loud enough to be heard from the other room.

"I will take you. Do you mind if Godric comes along for the ride?" He inquires.

"Not at all." I reply. He leads us all out to the parking lot and ushers us over to a large black SUV. I wait until we start moving to tell him what I found. "Longshadow is the one who stole the money. He has been glamoring Ginger into bringing him the cash totals for the night. I think he has been at this for two months. Ginger is not aware that she is doing something wrong."

"Thank you for your assistance Sookie. I will deal with it directly. It was clever of you to pretend you did not find anything. I feel that had Longshadow known you suspected him he would have harmed you." Eric said kindly.

"Eric can I ask you a question?" I worry my lip.

"You may, I might not answer." He replies with a smirk.

"What are you going to do with Longshadow and Ginger?" I ask softly.

"Nothing will be happening to Ginger her mind is so weak as it is. Longshadow will be dealt with." He replied. I nod my head. I turn my attention to Godric. He seems so nice I had almost forgotten that he was in the car with us. His eyes are real intense as an expression passes over his face that I can't place. He smiles at me and I can't help but return it.

"I'm Sookie we did not really have much of an introduction earlier." I reintroduced myself. "If you don't mind me asking how long have you known Eric?"

"Not at all little one, I have known Eric for a little over one thousand years." He answers. It takes me only a minute to connect the dots. Eric is over a thousand years old so Godric must be his maker.

"Oh!" I say sounding stunned. I have no idea what to say after that I feel like it was rude of me to ask. A yawn escapes as I am thinking. I cover my mouth with my hand. "I am sorry I had an early class this morning so I am a bit tired. I have been up since five."

"It is not a problem Sookie. How are your classes going?" Eric probed.

"They are great. I just love my lit professor. We have been reading A Street Car Named Desire. It is a really interesting play. We have been focusing on American literature so far this semester. I can't wait for the next though because we will be reading British authors." I gush enthusiastically. I almost never get to talk about my classes outside of school.

"Reminded me again what your major is?" Eric queried. I was sure that I had told him but maybe I just thought I did.

"It's a double English and Lit. Did I tell you that I am also taking a women's study class on sex and gender? The professor for that is not as interesting but the subject matter is rather thought provoking." I blush.

"I am sure it is." Eric's smirk grew. "I could help you study for that class if you think it would help."

"You probably could but not in the way you are thinking." I return his smirk. Eric has such a dirty mind. He is always taking about inappropriate things not that I would know.

"I was not implying that I just thought you might like a different perspective on some of the issues." He countered quickly. "Unfortunately for me it will have to wait until next time. I will have my day man deliver payment tomorrow unless you would like some company." Eric suggested as we pulled up to my house.

"No matter how tempting that may be Eric I need to get some sleep. Thanks for the ride home." I joke as I exit the car. They stayed put till I was in the house. It was not as bad as I thought it might be when I agreed to come. I go to my room and find a night shirt to change into. I am so glad that I can sleep in tomorrow. It was my one day off from school that I could get things done during the week. When I crawled into bed I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3 Remembrance and Retribution

**AN: Hugs and Kisses to FangbagerLayla and Corinne you both made my day on Wednesday. Padore requested to learn how they first meet in a flash back so I have acquiesced to your request. I hope you like how Sookie and Eric first met. It is a tiny bit disjointed but I hope you can follow it. I was thinking about it being a one shot but I think it worked ok here. Tell me what you think. Oh and I used Google for the translation so if it is wrong blame Google.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Remembrance and Retribution**

**Eric's Point of View**

The last couple of days have been interesting. When Bruce brought the missing money to my attention I was furious. No one and I mean no one steals from me. Longshadow will wish for the true death long before I am done with him. It did give me an excuse to talk to Sookie. She really is one of the most intriguing humans well part humans that I have ever met. I remember the first night I met here and I have only ever been able to imagine what she was thinking before she came.

* * *

**Sookie's Point of View of First Meeting**

Lafayette has been bugging me for weeks to go to this club. Honestly I only agreed to go out of curiosity. I had never met a Vampire and the prospect of doing so was intriguing. I mean I love history and to be able to talk to someone that actually experienced it is mind blowing. If I could have gone for three majors I would have included history but I have my hands full as it is with English and Literature. Lafayette had declared that we needed a night out and why not add some controlled danger to the mix. Lafayette has always been a free spirited fellow and I have gotten swept up a time or two in his spiritedness. Tonight we are going to Fangtasia and I am just a little nervous. Because of my little quirk I don't always do well in large crowds of people. My quirk is also the reason that I don't date knowing what your date is really thinking about you can halt the conversation. Lafayette is picking me up in about ten minutes so that gives me just enough time to finish my hair. Gran told me to be careful but still try to have fun as she was leaving for her meeting. I had asked Lala what I should wear cause I really did not want to stick out. He told me that most of the patrons go for the dark gothic look. I tried but I just can't bring myself to wear dark colors unless I am going to a funeral. So I decided if I was going to stick out I might as well stand out. Now you would probably ask what the difference is between those two well for me it is all about confidence. I picked out one of my favorite sun dresses. It has a halter neck line and is a creamy off white with delicate little red flowers all over it. It looks fabulous with my tan. I pair it with my shiny red patent leather pumps and a red cardigan. I finish curling my hair and pull it back with a headband. I am putting on a little mascara when Lafayette knocks on the back door and hollering as he comes in.

"I'm up here." I call from my bathroom. I hear him coming up the steps as I dab on itty bitty amount of my vanilla perfume.

"Ohh honey child you look good." He says coming into my room.

"You don't think it I too much do you." I ask turning around.

"Nu-uh you look perfect. Let's get goin' I want to dance." He said pulling me along with him. The ride was fun we sang along to the music on the radio in my case poorly. When we arrived the line to get in was long. Lafayette parked and we joined the back of the line. I was doing pretty good handling my shields around all these people. I did slip a few times as we were getting closer to the front. All to the thoughts that I caught were about one vampire. He was gorgeous but he also seemed to be a player. Between the fantasies about him and the memories of what he had done to them I had seen more of this vampire than I have of most people. A beautiful female vampire was at the door checking ids. She was dressed much like everyone else we had seen so far. She looked like Disney's version Alice in wonderland if Alice wore black thigh highs and corsets. She had had a bored look on her face as she let people in. Her expression changed when she took us in. An intoxicated smile passed over her face. I liked her instantly when I found out that her mind was a void to me. It was blissfully silent.

"Welcome to Fangtasia where all your bloody dreams come true ids please." She said holding out her hand. We passed her our ids and then were ushered in. The atmosphere in the club was loud and sultry. Lala and I wasted no time getting on to the dance floor. We danced for quite a while with several people. I may not be able to carry a tune in a bucket with the lid on it but I can dance. I felt like I was in a trance swaying, grinding and gyrating to the music. My head felt funny all of a sudden like someone was pushing on my shields. It was starting to hurt a little but it was gone almost as soon as it came. I was brought out of my thoughts by a pair of cool hands snaking around my waits.

* * *

**Eric's Point of View of First Meeting**

I was to turn a phrase that Pam had picked up from her time in Minnesota bored out of my gourd. The filth that frequented my club were tedious. They enjoyed being miss treated which I will never understand. The endless sea of black and sweat held no interest to me as I sat on my thrown. They were all ridiculously skinny and covered in black form head to toe. Most of them were not appealing at all the few that I had feed from all tasted bland. I was watching a particularly pathetic creature argue with its self on how to approach me when I felt a drastic change in the bond I shared with my progeny. Pam seemed almost giddy. I texted her to find out what had drawn her attention.

E: What is with the giddiness?

P: I think I will just let you figure it out.

I exhaled unnecessarily and then caught the most tantalizing sent in the air. I scanned the crowed to find where it was emanating from. When I spotted her all I could think was mine. Her long curly blond hair was almost the same shade as mine. Her blue eyes held me captive as I watched her dance. She had the entire vampire population of the bar watching her body ungulate to the beat. What a perfect body it was too. She had the most glorious curves, those of a real woman. Ones that would fit my hands like a glove. I called Pam to me to find out who this magnificent goddess was.

"Tell me." I ordered when Pam zoomed up to the platform behind my thrown.

"Sookie Stackhouse, 21 as of July, resides in Bon Temps. Her friend this evening is Lafayette Reynolds. Master would you be willing to share she smells so good." Pam whispered leaning forward.

"No." Was all I said as I tried to make eye contact my Sookie. I tried and failed to push my influence upon her. This was the first time that had ever happened. She shook it off and continued to dance. I came up behind her at an inhuman pace and then pulled her into my body. I had to know what she was. She spun in my arms and let out a surprised yelp. A lovely blush crept up her neck when she met my eyes.

"Hello" She said trying to distance herself from me. Her voice was like a wind chime soft and melodic. I let go of her not wanting to scare her away.

"Would you care to join me for a drink?" I offered hoping to hear her speak again. She looked at her friend. It was like they were having a silent conversation. "He can come as well." She nodded her head and I took her hand leading her over to my booth. Sookie slid gracefully into the right side of the booth which faced the club. I joined her and her friend Lafayette sat across from us.

Almost as soon as we were seated Ginger appeared to take their orders. "What can I get y'all to drink?"

"A Bluebird with extra cherries" Lafayette requested first.

"Could I have a Shirley Temple please but no lemon" She asked politely. Ginger nodded and went to place their orders.

"I am surprised you did not request something with more bite." I say casually placing my arm on the back of the seat.

"I'm not a fan of spirits. They give me headaches." She explained picking at the napkin in front of her.

"We wouldn't want that would we? I have been remiss in introducing myself. I am Eric and you lover are? " I placed my hand on hers in an attempt to catch her eyes again.

"I'm Sookie and this is my friend Lafayette." When she looked at me I tried to entrance her but it still did not work. Her face scrunched up in discomfort. I was both frustrated and intrigued by this beauty. She then seems to shrink back into herself pulling her hand from mine. I want nothing more than to make her smile again.

* * *

**Sookie's Point of View of First Meeting Part 2**

My head has been feeling weird all night. I was doing real well with my shields till my head starting hurting. Then Eric approached me and invited us to have a drink with him and the just collapsed. I almost miss it when he refers to me as lover but I introduce myself and just ignore it. His silence seems to comfort me but then my head felt weird and everything flooded in making me feel sick.

_Who does she think she is? _

_Nothing but a white trash whore. _

_Fat bitch! She anit got nothin' on me. _

_What do they have that I don't?_

_I wonder if they would let me join them. _

_God her tits are hug. I just want to shove my face in them. _

_I really hope my back up arrives while they are still in there._ I have dealt with hear what people really think about me all my life but this was extreme. The last one had me worried. I felt out to hear what I could from the bathroom. Someone was getting feed on and they were enjoying it immensely. The biggest problem with that was that it was illegal in public and an undercover officer was waiting on his back up to arrive. By the sound of it they should be here any second. I really didn't want to say anything for fear of what would happen but I just couldn't let Eric get in trouble. I figure the best way to go about it is to pretend to find them in the bathroom.

"Will you excuse me for a moment I need to go to the lady's room?" I ask. He stands fluidly and helps me up. I think he can tell I'm lying but he lets me go. I make my way back to the bathroom and I really wish I had not. There is a female vampire feeding and grinding on a man in middle of the room. I shriek in surprise and go to leave but my path is blocked by the female vampire. I cry out again when she grabs my arm so tight that her nails nick my skin.

* * *

**Eric's Point of View of First Meeting Part 2**

When Sookie ask to be excused I notice that her heart rate has sky rocketed. I help her up worried something is wrong. I stay focused on her as she retreats to the restroom. I hear her scream in fright and I rush to see what is going on. I find Diane a vampire that is new to my area and has an issue following orders clutching Sookie so hard she is bleeding. There is a man on the other side of the room with large fang marks dripping on his neck. I wrench Diane away from her.

"Get the Fuck out and take that with you. You are band from my area for public feeding you have until sunrise." I gesture to the bleeding man. I then turn my attention to Sookie she is shaking. "Sookie are you alright?" I ask in a much gentler voice. She looks in my direction and then faints. I catch her just as I hear sirens in the distance. I vamp her out to my vett and text Pam to bring along her friend to one of my safe houses not too far from the club. I pull out of the parking lot as the police enter from the other side. As I accelerate I am bathed in a fragrance I had not smelled for centuries. The aroma is coming from the small moon shaped cuts on Sookie's arm. My little lover is a fairy.

* * *

**Eric's Point of View Present**

On top of that I have been trying to figure out what has been going on with my maker. The emotions from his side of our bound have become more and more disturbing. He is the one that taught me that I need to own my emotions or they would own me. I feel as though he has forgotten his own teachings. I found it fascinating to watch the two of them interact this evening. Sookie with her infectious smile and charm could warm any heart no matter how long it has not beaten. Godric's reaction to her had me both happy and jealous. I have long considered her mine even if she does not acknowledge it yet. It really is only a matter of time which I have in spades. I am glad that he has found something to interest him but I don't know how well Sookie would take to being shared. Our conversation in the car was more for his benefit then anything. Though I do enjoy her passion for her studies I would like to have that passion focused on me. I am almost disappointed when she exits the vehicle.

"You noticed too." I replied accelerating. "I have had the pleasure of meeting her kin. They are a bit of a deterrent. I am sure you are familiar with the name Brigant."

"Really that does complicate things. Does she know what she is? Where in her lineage is the fae from?" My master asks intrigued.

"I don't believe so. I know that she has not met her supe family. She is the granddaughter of Fintan Brigant. He approached me a couple of weeks ago in the hopes that I would introduce them. As I understand it her Grandmother did not tell her about any of it before she passed. As far as I know Sookie thinks she is a human with something extra." I replied merging on to the interstate.

"How did you respond to his request?" Godric questioned.

"I told him that if he wanted to meet her then he needed to approach her on his own. I do not want to be involved if it does not go well." I answered. I would like nothing more than to be more involved in her life but the little fact that she is a fairy princess makes claiming her next to impossible.

"I suppose that you do not want her blaming you if it does." He postulated. "Who else knows about her?"

"That I am not sure of. She has been claimed by the Brigant family her entire life even if she does not know it. That miscreant Compton knows or at least suspects. I have had some of my investigators looking into just how much he does. I have a feeling the Sophie Ann knows and that is why he is here." I say as we pull back into the parking lot of Fangtasia. We pause our conversation for now. I need to deal with the thief. "Do you wish to participate?" I ask in reference to what is about to occur. He shakes his head no and makes his way into my office. I had texted Pam to have Longshadow in chains upon my return. I sweep in to the basement to find them both seated waiting. Pam is seated on the edge of her seat just itching to play. Longshadow is chained in silver to a chair of Pam's own invention. At first look it appears to be a normal plush chair however the skeleton of the chair is made of iron and silver. It weakens all supes to sit in it. All of his usual fight was gone. I lock the door so that we are not disturbed and make my way down the stairs. "I have a few questions for you and if I am not pleased with your answers your life is forfeit. Do you understand me?" I say walking up to stand in front of him. He remained silent but nodded his head.

"Good. First why did you steal from me? Don't deny it I have all the proof I already need." I demand.

"I was following orders of my maker." He said in a flat tone.

"Why did Hot Rain deem it necessary for you to steal?" I prod he takes an unnecessary breath.

"Several of his business ventures have gone under and he was in need of cash flow to pay off debts. He did not want to incur more debuts to pay others. He ordered me not say anything unless I got caught." He hung his head.

"You know I would have given you the money if you would have asked. I can't trust you anymore. You need to be punished. I have thought about what I would do to the one who stole from me the true death just seems to kind. I know that you're familiar with just how much Pam enjoys playing. I think I am going to let her spend some time with you." I turn to look at Pam and see the glee in her eyes. "Städa upp när du är klar. (Clean up when you're finished.)" I tell her as I head back up the stairs. Godric is lounging on the new leather couch in my office. His eyes are shut and he has a smile on his face. I sit down at my desk chair to work on area business when there is a loud pop.


	4. Chapter 4 101 Uses for Silver Leaf

**AN: Hello all of my lovely readers. So I have put up a poll on my profile page asking which point of view you would like to see. Please go pick your top five. I was going to be really mean and make you all wait to find out who popped into Eric's office but it just did not flow right. This was originally going to be chapter five, so good news I will be posting tomorrow night too. Vote if you want a say in who we hear from. I am planning to take the top five. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 101 Uses for Silver Leaf**

**Godric's Point of View**

I decline Eric's offer to partake in the questioning of his thief. Nor am I in the mood to watch the clientele of this establishment throw themselves at anything with fangs. No my mind is on Sookie. My angel no fairy princess my little one is a sky fairy princess. This is rather extraordinary. I came here to find some sort of joy in life and I find life itself. I must figure out how to spend some more time with her. I become lost in my thoughts of my little one and her enthusiasm for the written word. I wonder if she would like to see my collection of books. I could send her something to read. She sounded excited to for her following semester that would focus on British authors. I have several that I think she would enjoy. Her smile warmed my heart and lifted my soul. I slip into down time with a smile on my face. I note when Eric enters his office but I do not leave my thoughts. I am almost instantly brought out of my thoughts by the pop of fairy magic. My eyes shoot open and instantly zero in on the intruders. A pair of young fairies I have never met are standing in the middle of the office. They are standing back to back holding onto one another. I don't have an intense urge to devour them so they must be masking their sent. Eric is standing in a defensive manor ready to pounce.

"Evening gentlemen I am Claudine and this is my brother Claude. We have been sent by our uncle to deliver a message. Niall knows of Sookie and is planning her betrothal. Fintan never wanted this for her. He requests a meeting with you tomorrow night." The female of the two speaks before they blink out again.

"Fucking fairies." My child mumbles. "If Niall thinks he is going to take her from me he has another thing coming. What do you believe Fintan wants?" He asks me.

"Your guess is as good as mine Eric but I would think he wants help with keeping Sookie away from Niall." I say thoughtfully. Niall is one of the few fairies I have met over the centuries that have lived. He is a ruthless ruler and warrior. I am afraid of what he might do too my little one. I have already decided that I would do anything in my power to help him if I could. Sookie was too important to lose. I may have just met her but I cannot think of a world where she is not a part of my life.

"You are probably right. Why couldn't he just come himself? Why send those two?" He asked sitting back down.

"We can ask him tomorrow night. Are you still unwilling to be involved with this?" I ask to gage he feelings.

"No, Sookie may not be mine but she is a great asset to my area I will not lose her." He answers with fire in his voice. It seems my child and I both care for this girl.

"Well there is nothing we can do tonight. Let's eat and then you can finish your area business before we retire for the evening." I reply.

"Are you still on your bottle diet?" He asks with a sad smile on his face. I have been consuming bagged blood or royalty blend for more than a year now. Feeding from the over eager is unpleasant for me. I just nod my head in response. "I will have Ginger bring back a pair of glasses then." He says turning to the small refrigerate behind his desk. He takes out two bags of blood and heats them in the microwave. He then pushes a button on his intercom system and Ginger arrives a minute later carrying two clean glasses.

"Is that all Master?" She asks tilting her head as if to show off her neck.

"Yes" He says not even looking up from what he is doing. She leaves with a disappointed look on her face.

"Eric what type of book do you think Sookie would like to read?" I ask when he hands me a glass of warm blood.

"I remember seeing romance novels in her purse on several occasions. Why do you ask?" He takes a drink of his own glass.

"I was thinking of sending her something from my British collection. You said earlier that you would be sending someone with payment for her I would like to send a book along." I take a sip from my own glass. Whomever donated this blood had a diet rich in fruit it is rather sweet.

"Yes I need to call Bobby. He seems to be the only one that does not sneer at her when delivering a message. He has told me on several occasions that she is a delight to visit." He sets down his glass and takes out his phone. He quickly sends off a message to Bobby to come to the office. We drink in amicable silence while he works at his desk. Pam comes into the office with a satisfied look on her face. She has just come from the employee showers it seems as she is wrapped in a pink towel. I am surprised she would even bother with it she was always one to walk around in the nude. Then again I would imagine that she would not want to draw too much attention to herself at the club. It may make the vermin even more desperate.

"Eric have I told you how much I like you recently?" She asks taking a seat next to me on the couch tucking her legs under herself.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself. It there anything left of him to send back to his maker?" Eric asks with a smirk. Pamela really is a unique one when it comes to dishing out punishments. I find it amusing that Eric has let her have free rein over the years.

"He still had most of his body. I found a new use for sliver leaf. Did you know that if you apply it to a wound that it prevents it from healing as well as giving it a lovely shimmer?" She returns his smirk. I find that I am glad that the office is so well sound proofed.

"Good I think this means you need a new pair of shoes or two." He says taking out one of his credit cards. There is only one thing my grand progeny likes more than torture, shopping. She has several houses that are full of her acquisitions. She snatches the card from his hand and blurs out of the office. She will no doubt attempt to put a dent in the amount on that card.

"You indulge her shopping habit to much." I smile at him.

"It keeps her happy and productive. Besides when is the last time either of us had to buy our own clothing." He asks before returning to his work. A few minutes later Bobby knocks on the office door before entering.

"Master you wished to see me?" He asks coming to stand in front of the desk.

"Yes I need you to deliver this to Miss Stackhouse tomorrow. Make sure it goes in to her hands." Eric hands him an envelope.

"Very well is that all sir?" Bobby asks.

"I will email you your list for tomorrow before I turn in. Godric would like your assistance as well." Eric gestures in my direction.

"Master Godric it is good to see you." Bobby turns in my direction with a smile.

"You too Bobby, how is your daughter doing?" I ask.

"Fine sir what can I do for you?" He answers. His daughter was a cook of mine for a few years before she got married. She was a nice girl.

"I would like to send Miss Stackhouse a book from my collection at the house. It will be ready to pick up along with a note in the morning." I instruct him.

"Very good sir will that be all?" He asks again.

"Find out her favorite flower and have some delivered. Alive if you can manage it." I finish.

"Good night sirs I will be by in the morning if there is anything else just e-mail me." He says as he leaves the room.

"Are you attempting to woe her with flowers and books?" Eric questions with a sad look on his face.

"If I was how would that make you feel?" I counter.

"Truthfully I would be jealous if you succeeded where I have failed." He frowns.

"I would not take her from you if you desire her. I only wish to be a part of her life. She makes me happy." I respond.

"I don't suppose we could share her?" He says with a smirk.

"Only if that is what she would want. I think that she is too good and too innocent for the both of us but that does not mean I will not try. Finish your work I would like to go home and select a book for her." I return his smirk. He bows his head and refocuses on his work. Around one he calls Pam into the office to inform her that we are leaving. We walk out to the parking lot and return to his SUV. Sookie's smell is still clings to the seat when sit down it envelopes me. I sigh unnecessarily enjoying the aroma.

Eric drives at his usual pace of fifty over the limit back to his home. It is one of several houses that Eric owns in the area. It is in one of the many gated communities around town. I have always liked this one it has an old world charm. The library is my favorite space. It is a grand room with floor to ceiling book cases made of oak. I have my own section in this library where I have had Eric store some of my rarer collection. He takes wonderful care of my volumes. When we pull up to the garage Eric enters his code to raise the door.

Once we are in I enter the house with my own code and make my way to the library. I spend the remaining hours before dawn choosing the perfect book for Sookie from my collection. When I finally decided I sit down and write her a small note and slip it inside the cover of the first volume. I take them out to the kitchen and place them in view on the counter top. I stop to smile when I think about how someday soon I hope this kitchen has a purpose. I can almost see her puttering around it fixing herself a meal before joining us in the dining room. I meant what I told Eric earlier I want nothing more than to be a part of her life. I will even share her with him if that is what will make them happy. I make my way to my room contemplating if I want to change. I don't I want to go to rest with her smell still surrounding me. When dawn pulls me under I am still thinking of my little one.

* * *

**AN # 2: So what do you think? Was that who you were expecting to have popped in? Can you wait to find out what happens next? Please go vote to let me know who you would like to hear from.**


	5. Chapter 5 Priceless Words

**AN: I will make this one short. Thank you to all of you who reviewed for the last chapter. As promised this is an all Sookie chapter. Please remember to go vote in the poll. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Priceless Words**

**Sookie's Point of View**

I love those days when you wake up early and realize that you don't have to do anything so you don't feel bad about going back to sleep. This morning was awesome I slept till nine and then putted around the house doing little things that needed to get done. After lunch I sat down to return calls. I had left the note paid that Gran used next to the phone along with her stool. I had not used it yet and I was kind of nervous about moving it. It was just another one of those things that signaled that she was truly gone. I called Jason first he was on his lunch break.

"Hey Jase" I said when he answered the phone.

"Hey Sook you get my message?" He asked.

"Yeah drop the shirt off when you can I will try to get it fixed by Friday it that will work for you." I said answering his question.

"Oh thanks I'll stop by after work maybe we could have dinner." He suggested in his hope that I would cook for him.

"That would be fine what would you like I need to go to the store anyway?" I love Jason even when he only visits to be feed or have something fixed.

"I would not say no to Gran's chicken fried steak if you felt like it." He was obviously angling for it.

"I can do that I will see you tonight Jase." I say in goodbye.

"Later Sook" He hangs up. I guess I have plains for dinner now. I call Sid Matt back and he asks if I can come in to the office this afternoon. I agree and move on with my messages.

"Merlotte's Bar and Grill Sam speaking." Sam answers the phone.

"Hey Sam this is Sookie." I greet him.

"Hey Cher what can I do for yah?" He asks using his pet name for me.

"I was just returning your call. I'm sorry but I can't do a shift on Saturday." I explain hoping he won't be in a pinch.

"That's ok Sookie. Listen cher I got to go but you drop by today if you can. I would love to see you." He says.

"I will see if I can. Bye Sam." I hang up. Sam has always been a great boss and a good friend. He also has had a crush on my since I first started to work for him. It was one of the few things that I plucked out of his head the first day I met him. He was thinking about how nice I was and that I had the prettiest smile. His mind had been hard for me to read then most but I had picked up that he was hiding something from me almost instantly. I found out about his furry time of the month when I asked him if he was going to be closing on the full moon a month into working for him. I had not thought about the moon cycle on that I was wondering if it was going to be him or Terry behind the bar at the end of the night. He had paled and then tried his hardest not to think about shifting. I did not ask him about it till the month after when the same sort of thing happened. He seemed kind of relived to have someone else know. It was also when I told him about my own oddity. I was about to call back the last person on my list Fintan when there was a knock on the door. I put my phone down and made my way to the front door. I could hear from his thoughts that it was Bobby. He took some getting used to but Bobby was a nice older British man that worked very hard for Eric. His devotion to him was amazing to me. He had even surprised me with just how kind he was. I had dealt with others who worked for Eric and all of them were stuck up self-absorbed people. Bobby was the first to treat me with respect.

_I really hope she is home. Master Eric and Godric really wanted me to make sure that she got this. She is such a nice young lady. I must remember to ask her about her flower preferences. _He thought standing outside my front door.

"Hello Bobby do you have time for a cup of tea today?" I asked opening the door to let him in.

"Hello to you Miss Sookie sadly I don't today. I have two things for you the first is from Mater Eric with his thanks for last night." He said handing me an envelope before he continued. "This is from Master Godric he thought that you might enjoy reading them. There is a note inside as well. I am also meant to ask you what type of flowers are your favorite." He finished handing me a set of three very old leather bound books.

"Thank you Bobby. Hmm well I like just about every kind of flower but I have always been partial to daffodils and calla lilies. Are you sure you don't have time for tea?" I asked.

"No I really must be off thank you for the offer though. I have several errands to run for Master Eric still today. Have a good day." He said turning to leave.

"You too Bobby." I smiled closing the door. For the first time I looked down at the books and was surprised to see I was holding first edition Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility in three volumes. Why would someone that I had only met the night before send me this rare of books. I reverently placed the books on my bed side table. I was almost afraid to open the top one to retrieve the note. Out of curiosity I open the front cover to find a folded note on crisp white paper. I sat on the edge of my bed and opened the note.

Little One

I enjoyed meeting you last night. Your enthusiasm for your studies was lovely to see. This is one of my favorite books I hope you enjoy it.

Fondly Yours,

Godric

His penmanship was like a work of art. I suppose it was a byproduct of his long life. It made me smile that he was listening to my ramblings. It gave me an excuse to use the nice stationary Gran had gotten me a few years ago. Thinking of Gran reminded me that I should get going to meet Sid Matt. I returned the note to the book and opened Eric's envelope. In it was a personal check for $1250.00 and a small card that read Lover, Thank you E. The check was more than we had agreed upon but I had learned that trying to argue with Eric on how much he thought my services were worth was pointless. I took the check out of the envelope and found a pen to sign the back. I would stop at the bank on the way to Sid Matt's office. I slipped the check into my purse and headed out the door keys in hand. The drive to the bank was short. The girl behind the counter gave me the weirdest look when she saw the name on the check. I took a peck in her head to see why she gave me the look.

_Didn't know you could be paid to be a fangbanger. I wonder what she did. _She thought smiling at me as she typed away at her computer. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked looking up and handing me a receipt.

"No that was it." I replied.

"Have a nice day." She said with a wave.

"You too." I left the bank and walked across the street to Sid Matt's office. His assistant was sitting at the front desk answering the phone. She put a finger up and smiled at me to say one moment. I stood and waited for her to finish her call.

"How can I help you?" She asked putting down the receiver.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse and Sid Matt called me yesterday to come in about my Gran's will." I answered.

"I will let him know you are here just wait over there." She pointed to a small waiting area that had three chairs and a table laden with old magazines. About five minutes after I was setting waiting Sid Matt came out of his office.

"How are you doing today Sookie?" He asked in greeting.

"I doing well." I said as I followed him back to his office.

"I wish we were seeing each other under better circumstances but I have your Gran's will here. As you and your brother had been made aware previously upon her death you became owner of the house on hummingbird and your brother is owner of your parent's house. Her will also states that you were both to receive half of her accounts. There is a safety deposit box with some jewelry she wanted you to have. Also she wrote both of you letters. I already gave Jason his when I saw him last week. This one is yours." Sid Matt said handing me an envelope with my name written on it in Gran's handwriting along with the key to the safety deposit box. I wanted to open it right then but thought better of it. I still needed to get groceries and I did not want to explain to the casher why I had been crying.

"Is there anything else?" I asked looking back at him.

"Yes there is there was a trust fund set up in your name that was to be accessible on either your 25 birthday or when your grandmother passed." I sat there in shock. If Gran had had access to this thing why had she not used it when we were growing up.

"How much and does Jason have one?" I asked.

"That is why I wanted to see the two of you separately. To put it simply no there is just one for you. The amount is in this paper work. When your Gran passed you became a wealthy young lady." He answered quickly handing me a folder.

"I don't understand why do I have one and Jason doesn't?" This was just not making any sense.

"I have a second letter here for you that explains it." He said handing me another envelope.

"If that's it can I go I need to think right now." I say standing up.

"That is just fine Sookie. If you have any questions you can come in and see me ok." He said also standing up.

"OK" I say still in shock heading back out to my car. I put both letters into my purse along with the folder and key and drive to Wal-Mart to pick up things for dinner. I am on auto pilot the rest of the afternoon. When I get home I put the groceries away and take out the letters. I sit down at the kitchen table to read. I open the one in Gran's handwriting first.

My Darling Sookie,

I am sorry that you are reading this it means that I am no longer with you. I know that you are strong and will be handling everything just fine. I want to tell you that you were the most wonderful child a grandmother could ask for. I loved you with everything I had. You will always be my little princess no matter how far we are from one another.

There are some things that I never told you about myself and I hope that you will not think badly of me. I ask that you not share this with your brother for I don't think that he could handle it. Jason is not as special as you are. When I first married your grandfather we were happy but after a while we started to grow apart. I longed to have children and unfortunately he was not able to give me any. I hope that you can forgive me for this lie as your grandfather did. I had a long term affair with a gentleman by the name of Fintan Brigant. He is your biological grandfather. I fell in love with him when I first met him. He found me one day when I was hanging out the laundry. He said that he was traveling through the area and asked me if I could give him a glass of water. I gave him much more than that though and your father was born nine months later. I saw him off and on for many years to come and I conceived your aunt Lynda. His visits tapered off as I aged. The last time I saw him was when you were born. He wanted to claim you as part of his line. He wanted to do so because you have what is called the essential spark. You see my dear Fintan is a fairy. Fairies are magical beings that are part of the super natural world. Fintan is a prince in his world and that makes you a princess. You my beautiful girl are a fairy princess. Your full name is Susanna Adele Stackhouse of the house of Brigant. You have always wondered why you were different your gift is from a friend of Fintan's. He worked some magic so that if any of Fintan's line had the essential spark they would be born with telepathy. As you know you are the only one so far in the family to have this trait. I know that you have always looked at it as more of a curse but my sweet girl it is meant to protect you.

I am so sorry that I never told you any of this but I was hoping that I would make it to your 25th birthday. That is the year that you will start to mature in terms of a fairy. I cannot tell you all of what will happen because I don't know. Fintan said that he would send someone to watch over you and when the time is right he would get in contact with you. When you were born he set up a trust fund in your name. I have never known how much is in it but I do know that he wanted to provide for you. I trust that you have gotten a letter from him as well. It will hopefully explain things that I cannot. I want you to remember that I love you my darling Sookie. I also want you to trust Fintan. He is a good man and will protect you. Be safe and know that love is there you just have to look.

Love you forever,

Gran

When I finished her letter I was balling. I could not believe most of the things that she said in her letter. I was not ready to read the other one yet. That name it was the name that left the last phone message yesterday. I wanted to pull Scarlett and think about it tomorrow. I mean what could one day really mean in the grand scheme of things. I put both letters and the things away in Gran's roll top desk. I looked at the clock Jason would be getting off soon and I need to start working on dinner. I put my mind to work on that. I made a pie crust first so it could set in the fridge and then went about making the chicken fried steak Jason asked for. I am just about to pull the pie crust to bake with the pecan filling I have waiting when I hear a car pull up.


	6. Chapter 6 Unusual Minds

**AN: Hello everyone sorry for the absence. I got sick and then busy and had not made a lot of time to write. I have also been feeling lazy with the weather here. There are days were living in Iowa just sucks in the summer. Like several parts of the US the Midwest has been having record highs. Happy belated Canada Day and Independence Day to my Canadian and American readers. I hope you had nice days off work if you were so lucky. I closed the poll and had a plethora of ties so I am starting at the top and going to work my way down. So that means this is your first look at Fintan and his thoughts. I hope you like where I am going with this. Let me know what you think or would like to see. I am astounded by the number of you that have put this on alert or favorited the story. I am so sorry if I have missed anyone's reviews in my absence I will try to get caught up and respond to everyone. Keep Cool, Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Unusual Minds and A Grandfather's Devotion**

**Sookie's Point of View**

I feel two minds coming up the back steps. One is Jason the other I don't know. The mind is red and snarly kind of like Sam's but more intense. I mostly got emotions from it. They are laughing when they come in the back door.

"Hey Sook you don't mind but I brought a friend with. This is Alcide his dad's company is working the road crew on the new police station." Jason said in greeting a case of beer in hand.

"It is nice to meet you Alcide. Dinner is going to be a bit still I was just getting ready to roll my crust out." I explain.

"We will get out of your hair holler when it's ready." Jason said heading to the living room.

"Thank you for having me. Jason didn't say he invited me without asking. He has been talking about your cooking all afternoon bragging it up." He smiled at me.

"I guess I better get back to it if I want to live up to all the hype." I smile back grabbing my rolling pin. I get a flash from his mind as he follows Jason. _Wow she is pretty._ I blush as I get back to work. I slip the pie in and finish working on the rest. I am just finishing with the gravy when Jason sticks his head around the corner.

"That smells great Sookie. How close are you to being done?" He asks stepping into the kitchen.

"It is there if you want to set the table for me. I need to pull this pie so it can cool." I said pointing to the oven. He goes to the cupboard and takes down plates handing them to me. I just have to mile at that. He gets a glass of tea for me, two more beers for Alcide and himself and the silverware. I serve up the mashed potatoes and chicken fried steak toping it all with my creamy white gravy. Jason takes the loaded plates to the table for me. I put the extra helpings is serving dishes and place them in the middle of the table. Jason bellowed to Alcide that food was on before setting down. The two of them wolfed down there first helping before I was even half way done with mine. "I will just clear this and then we can go in the living room for pie." I stood up gathering the empty plates.

"Here let me help." Alcide offered picking up the mostly empty bowl of mash potatoes.

"Sit down you're a guest. If anyone should be helping it should be him." I scolded taking the plates to the sink.

"I insist." He said with that smile that had me blushing again. Once I all the dishes were in the sink I shooed them both out of the kitchen. I served up the pie along with my fresh whipped cream. I put the slices on a serving tray and carried it into the living room. Jason lunged for the largest of the three slices as soon as I sat the tray down on the coffee table. We chatted about the job they were collaborating on. Alcide asked me about my classes and what I did in my spare time. I had forgotten all about the second letter by the time they headed out.

Jason handed me the shirt he wanted mended and gave me a hug. "Thanks for dinner sis. I will see you Friday."

"See you then." I replied returning his hug.

"Thanks again for having me." Alcide said pulling me into a hug of his own. I got a much more intense flash from him when he touched me. _I want to see her again. She is just amazing. I wonder if Jason would let me tag along again. Mmm she smells like vanilla._

"I am glad you came with. You are more than welcome to come back. It was nice meeting you." I lead them to the door and waved good bye as they drove off. It was rather dark by then. I closed the door and locked it. I set about washing the dishes when I felt to voids approach the house along with a third mind I could not get a read on.

* * *

**Fintan's Point of View**

Of all the things I thought that I would have to do to protect my sweet Sookie I never thought I would be seeking the help of vampires. I have done all I could over the years to keep her hidden and safe. In my endeavor to protect her I have had to keep my distance most of the time. When I learned of my darling Adele's perverted brother I made sure he had a debilitating accident before he could act on his thoughts. Sadly with the death of my Adele most of the protections around the home have gone with her. I was so enamored when I met her. I was walking through her woods to after coming through the portal. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her long blonde hair was held back by a set of combs. Her clear blue eyes sparkled in the sun. She was hanging up sheets on the clothes line in her back yard. Her beauty drew me in but her heart kept me there. I wanted to give her everything but being the proud woman she was she did not want a thing. Well that is not true she wanted love and children. I gave her two amazing children. They were both wonderful children but they did not possess the essential spark. At the time of their births I was disappointed but now I am glad they had normal yet short lives.

I watched from a far as they grew and had children of their own. With Hadley and Jason I found I was relieved they did not have the spark. By then my father had been waging a war to keep his thrown. All fae children became chess pieces in his game. I watched as he married off my brother's daughter to one of the earth faery families in exchange for assistance against Breandan and the water faeries. She died in child birth along with the child. That was the final straw for Dermot he left my father and his scheming ways. He is somewhere hiding on earth. I have been trying in vain to locate him but he has used his magic to clock himself. I hope to find him before my father does.

Sadly he is not my most pressing worry. Father has learned of Sookie's existence from Claudette. I see now it was not the wisest decision to have her siblings act as guards. She became suspicious of all the time they had been spending in this realm away from their club. She followed them one night and was lead to what are now Sookie's woods. The scent trails that were left behind made a circuit of the property near the house. Claudette approached the house and felt the pull of kin from Sookie. She told her father Dillon my half-brother. He in turn told our father. When Niall confronted me about Sookie he demanded to know why I had not claimed her. He was furious to learn that I had when she was born but had not informed anyone. He has been planning to marry her off as well. I just hope he follows his own laws in regards to Sookie.

When I was just a boy he decreed that faery human hybrids that were not raised in Faery were not subject to our rule. Any faery human hybrid living on earth is to be left alone until such time as they come into maturity or start showing signs of magic. Sookie has three more years until she reaches faery maturity. That will buy me some time but I am afraid that she will be like me. I started to mature when I was twenty three. Faeries of the royal line are not subject to betrothal contracts. However if one is created all parties have to agree on the terms. The only other thing I can hope for is that he follows protocol with the betrothal if he goes ahead with it. I fear that because she is only a quarter faery he will ignore her wishes. Royal courting takes years but I am not sure he will follow that either. I felt the magic in the letters Adele and I wrote to Sookie become activated this afternoon. I am curious to see how she takes the news. I tried to get a hold of her on my own but she has not returned my call. I want to protect Sookie better than I did with her parents and Hadley. Corbett and his wife were drowned by Neave and Lochlan during a rain storm. I was also too late save Hadley from the child queen's clutches. I will not lose a second granddaughter to that spoilt brat.

I do not want to make as dramatic an entrance as my niece and nephew so I am driving to meet the vampires at the Northman's place of business. I know that it will be far easier to cloak my scent if I do not pop in. I feel that I have chosen well in my prospective protectors. The Northman and his maker are two of the fiercest of their kind. They also have unmoving their devotion in those they deem valuable. I am cautious when I approach the club. I can feel no less than nine vampires inside. The Northman's child is at the door when I walk up.

"Mmm now I know where she get's it." She says more to herself then me. I suppose that I am not clocking as well as I should. "I would go around back if you want to make it to your meeting." She stops me when I am ten feet from the door.

"Very well tell them I am here." I say before walking to the rear of the building. The employee entrance is unlocked when I got to the door. The Northman meets me in the hallway to his office and the club.

"Brigant" He growls in greeting.

"Northman" I reply following him in. He takes a seat behind his desk. His maker is lounged on the sofa to the back of the room. I seat myself in a chair that has views of both them and the door.

"Why did you ask for this meeting? I was under the impression that my previous no was answer enough." He leans back in his chair.

"As Claudine said last night Niall knows about Sookie and is planning to marry her off without her consent. What little I know of my granddaughter I am positive she will not like this idea." I say calmly.

"What does that have to do with us?" Godric interjects.

"I know that she trusts the two of you and that you would not like to lose such a valuable asset to your area. I am aware of what your queen has planned for my granddaughter. I will not allow her life to be dictated by anyone." They both seem to prickle at the mention of the words asset and queen.

"Does it have anything to do with Compton?" The Northman asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yes he was sent to procure her for your queen. The sanctimonious little toad will get nowhere with Sookie. Your queen however is planning on taking her as a telepathic pet." The venom in my voice was pronounced. "I will deal with the spoilt little bitch on my own."

"What do you want from us then if you have things in hand?" Godric questioned.

"I want your help in protecting my grandchild. I have no doubt that your queen will not be deterred in her desire to own my kin. If she were formally claimed by either or both of you then it may help with the situation." I proposed.

"Yes, but would Sookie agree?" The Northman questioned.

"Sadly I think you would know better than I would." I admitted.

"I feel it all depends on how we approach her." He agreed. "She needs to feel that we care about her and that we only want to protect her."

"I want to be there when you talk to her." She is my family and I want her to know what is at stake.

"If we leave now we should be able to see her tonight." He says standing.

"I will meet you there." I nod to them heading to the parking lot. This was not how I wanted to meet her but I need to be there.

**AN # 2: So what did you think? I will try to get the next chapter for this done sooner than this one. Thank you to padore for the lovely name for Bill.**


	7. Chapter 7Grandpa? Or Things I Never Knew

**AN: Hello my lovelies. Sorry this is taking longer than I thought to write but it is sort of a behemoth of a chapter for me. Good news is that I have the basic idea of where I want this one to go. I also have an ending in mind with the thought of turning it into my own series. With that said I am thinking that there will only be a few more chapters for this one. Unless y'all just want this one to be anther never ending story because I could go that way too. Let me know what you would prefer. As I promised I incorporated Pam and Bill's points of view in this one. They are short but they will be making more appearances later. We will find out what is happening with our trio as well. Something random and adorable I got a new kitten this week. His name is Mr. Wizard. He is a tiny tuxedo kitty if you don't know what that means he is mostly black but has white on his chin, chest, tummy and feet. I love him except when he is attempting to help me type then it is just a mild displeasure with a lot of love. He was a rescue cat from the ARL. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Grandpa? Or Things I Never Knew **

**Pam's Point of View **

I wanted to jump the fairy as soon as he stepped out of his car but unprovoked killing of a royalty is never a good move. I have to try very hard to keep my distance from his mouthwatering aroma. If I was having this hard of time controlling myself then there was no way I would let him walk through the club. As he turned to walk around to the employee entrance I sped off to tell of his arrival. Eric and Godric were talking in old Gaelic the one language they would not share with me. "The fairy is here and not the one you want to fuck." I said before speeding into my own office. I could hear Eric greet him before they shut the door. It may be underhanded of me to do so but I have had small cameras and listening devices placed in Eric's office. It is for his own protection really. I boot up my laptop and watch the live feed. My fairy friend is in more trouble than we thought. If she knows what is good for her she will let them claim her. I mean who wouldn't want to belong to my master and grandsire. It would also make it easier to deal Eric he has been border line obsessive since he meet her. I wait for the three of them to depart before I go back out to the floor. Our new bartender Chow is behind the bar shirtless with all of his intricate tattoos on display. It may be violating several heath codes but I think it may just be worth it. He has a hoard of vermin attempting to gain his attention. He nods at me as I sit on Eric's thrown. Chow is a much bigger draw then Longshadow ever was. He is also more charismatic and seems to be more tolerant of our unique clientele. Revenue has been higher tonight alone then it had been for several weeks. Granted that may have something to do with Longshadow being gone.

* * *

**Bill's Point of View **

The Queen has been putting more and more pressure on me to make progress with Sookie. It would be one thing if I could glamor her but I can't so I have to try to win her over. Hadley either lied about Sookie being a sucker for southern gentlemen or she does not know her cousin as well as she thought she did. I have been doing everything in my power to draw her in but she ignores me. She won't let me into her house or with in enough distance to touch her. She is downright rude when I am nothing but kind. She reminds me of my maker in that regard nothing was ever good enough for her. No matter how little she trusts me I have learned some things about her family. The little hick is part fairy. I have not figured out just where it comes in or how strong it is but I do know that it is there. I also know that the little bitch is a virgin. Sophie Anne is not aware of this and she never said in what condition I had to present her. It is almost unnerving how good she smells. I thought that things were going to start going my way after her grandmother died in her sleep. I figured she was vulnerable and would be more susceptible to my charms. Not a fucking chance in hell. The little shit threw out the flowers I sent. When Eric called to have me escort her to Fangtasia I thought for sure she would be thankful and at least talk to me on the drive. Every topic I tried with her got silence and a board look. She distrusted me so much that she draped herself in silver. Little does she know my favorite artery is between her thighs. I have thought long and hard about how I would take her blood the first time. Once I am done with her she will be begging me for more. It would all be so much easier if I could just glamour her. I would have her on her knees worshiping me like she should. I get lost in my fantasy as two cars come up her drive.

* * *

**Godric's Point of View**

During the ride to our little one's house I thought of everything Fintan told us. There is no way I would let that stuck up little cunt take Sookie. Sophie Anne was on the thrown only because the majority of the vampires in the state let her. Eric may not like it but I think it may be time for him to rise in the ranks. I turn my attention to our other problem Niall. I have dealt with Niall in the past during the fairy vampire war. He was stubborn to a fault but unstoppable in his cause. I remember during one rather trying battle where he took on six vampires single handedly. He was a great ally but horrible enemy to have. I do not think that he will back off Sookie just because she is claimed. I hope to think that she will be open to the idea of being claimed. I would love nothing more than to make her ours permanently but I think it is too soon to even think that. Eric is just as pensive as I am when we pull up her drive. Fintan pulls up alongside of us and parks. When I step out of the car several scents hit me at once. Were, shifter, fairy, and Compton have all been near or in the house in the last week. Were and Compton are the newest only minutes old. I follow Compton's tail to the edge of Sookie's woods. He is standing there with an odd expression lost in his own thoughts. Both Eric and I let out low dangerous growls. He is spooked and retreats into the woods. Fintan is looking past us to the grave yard where a large collection of flowers adorn a recent burial. Eric has already made it to the door where Sookie is standing with a large bouquet of flowers he must have had in the car. I think my child has just one upped me.

"I was not expecting visitors or I would have had some true blood on hand. Come on in. Evening Godric, Eric" She motions taking a step back.

"I am sorry for our unannounced visit Sookie." Eric says handing her the calla lilies and moving into her house. She smiles at the blooms. Fintan and I follow him into the living room.

"Thank you these are lovely. Let me go put these in some water. Have a seat I will be right back." Her smile never wavers as she walks off to the back of the house. Eric and I take seats on her sofa across from another and a large chair. Fintan sits on the other sofa. Sookie returns seconds later carrying a vase with the flowers neatly arranged. She sits it on the end table next to the chair. "I am sorry I did not introduce myself I am Sookie." She says turning her attention to Fintan offering her hand.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you Sookie. My name is Fintan Brigant." He pulls her into a hug. To say that Sookie is shocked would be a great understatement. She is extremely hesitant in returning the hug.

* * *

**Fintan's Point of View**

I am almost in tears when I hug her. She has become the most beautiful young woman. She reminds me so much of her grandmother. I don't miss that she does not return my hug as I hoped she would. Time it will take time. I think to myself.

"Sookie, do you know who I am?" I ask her letting her go. She nodes her head slowly as she sits down in the chair. It hurts me that she does not wish to be near me but then I am a stranger to her. "I take it then that you have read your grandmother's and my letters."

"Just hers … I had not gotten to yours yet." She admits nervously. "Not to be rude but what are y'all doing here?"

"We have come to talk to you about some things that we have recently learned. Sookie what do you know about your heritage?" The Northman asks taking her attention from me.

"You mean what do I know about his side." She states astutely.

"Yes that is what I meant." He agrees.

"Gran's letter said that he is my real grandfather and that he is a fairy prince." Her eyes dart to me for a fraction of a second. "She also said that I should trust him."

"Good Sookie, do you know anything about the rest of your family?" He prods again. She shakes her head no. He looks to me to fill in the blacks so to speak.

"Sookie your Grandmother was right I am a fairy prince as is my father Niall Brigant crowned prince of the sky fae. He is the ruler in our world. I have worked to keep you from this world since your birth but he has learned about you." I tell her.

"I am guessing that it is not a good thing that he knows about me?" She asks with a concerned look on her face.

"No since he found out about you he has been husband hunting for you." I answer honestly.

"Seriously?" She asks in disbelief. "That's not it though is it there is something worse?"

"The vampire queen of Louisiana has also learned of your existence and wants you as a telepathic pet. She sent the vampire Bill Compton to acquire you." I watch as she seems to shut down. She shakes her head repeatedly saying no.

"Little one, look at me." Godric is down on his knees in front of her. He gently places his hand on the side of her face stroking her cheek. "Sookie we told you this not to hurt you but to help."

"Help, how can you help? One wants me to marry someone I don't know and the other wants me as a pet." She has tears pouring down her cheeks. She slumps to the ground. Godric picks her up and places her in his lap on the sofa.

* * *

**Sookie's Point of View**

They can't be fucking serious. This is just a nightmare that I am going to wake up from. It has to be. I have tried to keep my secret about what I could do for so. I take a deep breath again and look into Godric's eyes. They are filled with concern and affection.

"Sookie we have a solution that will help with the queen for sure and may with Niall as well. Sookie, do you know what it means to be claimed by a vampire?" Godric asks wiping away the tears on my cheeks.

"Yes I do but how would that help?" I counter.

"If you were claimed officially by Eric and/or myself, then the queen could not take you. It would also give Fintan a reason to disrupt his father's plans." He says cautiously.

"Is that what you want, for me to be theirs?" I ask looking at my grandfather.

"It is not something that I wanted for you but it would give you protection. It is only a matter of time before other vampires learn of what you can do." He sounds sincere which scares me.

"So it would help with the vampires but you have no guarantee that your father will stop." I say calmly moving to stand.

"You are correct I am not positive that he will stop but because you are part of the royal family it changes how these things are done. First is that you would have to agree to it but I fear that he may ignore this. As you are not yet of age in our world you should be safe for a while. Also with royal betrothals the courting takes years. If you were to agree to it you would meet your intended and have several years to get to know him. Sookie this was never what I wanted for you. I wanted you to be able to have a normal life but I see now that will not be possible." Normal my life has never been normal. I have always been surrounded by weird or the unusual.

"What would it mean to the two of you if I let you claim me? What would you expect of me?" I ask turning my attention back to the two vampires on my sofa. Godric is about to speak when his phone goes off.

"Excuse me. Eric will explain this to you I am sorry but I need to take this." Godric states before leaving the room to answer his phone. I look at Eric.

"You would be ours no one could take you from us, bite or do anything to you without having to face us. We would not let that happen Sookie. I would not expect anything but your time. I know that we are friends and I would like to get to know you better. I would want to take you out. I have wanted nothing more than to spend time with you Lover since I met you." He is smiling when he pauses. Godric reenters the room and sits back down.

"I feel the same way little one I want to get know you better. I want to do what I can to protect you. I would add that I would like you to take some of our blood. It would be for your protection so that we would know where you were and if you needed help." Godric continues.

"I need a minute." I say before walking from the room. I head outside and sit on my porch swing. I don't know what to think. I trust Eric and Godric but what happens if Niall ignores their claim. I notice that I have not been able to read my grandfather's mind. That makes me pause. What would it be like to be around other fairies? Could I let my shields down and not have to worry? If I take their blood they will know how I feel, where I am, and I will be more attracted to them. I notice that he left that part out. My gut is telling me to trust them. I fucking knew Bill was a lying sack of shit. Wanting to mainstream my ass. I have heard in the minds of a few of his bed fellows. He is a sick little prick. How in the world did the queen of Louisiana find out about me? I never told anyone that I did not trust. Scratch that Hadley knew. Would she think so little of me to sell me out? Of course she would. She never liked me as a child always said I was weird. She told me once that it was my fault my parents died. She said that they were too ashamed to have a daughter like me that Daddy drove off the bridge on purpose. Tears are falling down my face again when Godric comes out to check on me.

"Little one are you alright?" He questions sitting next to me.

"Not really but how would you feel if you had all this information piled on you?" I counter facing him.

"I imagine I would be in a similar state of unrest. We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I will find another way if that is what you want." He moves a strand of hair from my face.

"He is right we won't force this on you Lover." Eric says from the doorway.

"No if we don't then my life will not be my own. I want to have a chance to decide for myself and this is it. I have a stipulation of my own though. Since I can't let others feed from me I don't want you to feed from anyone else. I am not good at sharing what is mine." A smirk crosses my face that is reminiscent of Eric.

"Is that a yes then Lover?" Eric approaches with his own smirk.

"Yes." I answer simply.

"Little one I promise that you will not regret this." Godric leans in and kisses me on the cheek. Eric not to be left out moves in as well but he aims for my mouth. If you would have told me that I would have been kissing Eric Northman while his maker watched a few hours ago I would have told you that you were nuts. To say that Eric is an amazing kisser is an understatement. He has had over a thousand years to practice his technique and I think he has nailed it.

"Not to interrupt but I am going to take my leave. I would like to see you again soon Sookie." Fintan says coming out onto the porch. I pull back from Eric and turn my attention to my grandfather. I get up and walk over to him. I am still hesitant to hug him but I can see it in his eyes that is what he wants.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I would like to see you again too." I hug him on my own this time. His entire energy changes when I hug him. He seems to be happy for the first time tonight.

"I will see you soon Sookie." He goes to leave.

"Wait what should I call you?" I ask.

"What would you like to call me?" He replies with a smile.

"Umm… how do you feel about Granddaddy or Papa?" I question.

"Both are acceptable. You can decide and surprise me the next time I see you." His eyes twinkle as he walks to his car. I walk back over to where Eric and Godric are sharing the swing. The pair of them have smiles on their faces as I approach. I notice that there is nowhere for me to sit.

"Well boys I am going to go in are you going to stay out here or join me?" I ask over my shoulder when I turn to head in. They both beat me inside and are sitting on the sofa this time with ample room in between them.

* * *

**Eric's Point of View**

"Lover why don't you join us? We have more we would like to discuss with you." I pat the cushion next to us. She smiles and joins us.

"We want you to be absolutely sure this is what you want." I say in a tone I am not sure I have ever used before.

"It is I trust you." She replies looking at me.

"Little one what I said earlier about taking our blood I would like it if we started a bound. It would make it so that others would know that you are ours. It would take three mutual exchanges before it became permanent." Godric explained.

"If we start a bond do we have to do three?" Sookie ask shyly.

"No we would not have to but I would hope that you would want to in the future." He adds. "It would also fad with time if we did not."

"Ok how do we do this?" She interjects looking between us.

* * *

**AN # 2: Yes I am evil I am leaving it there for now. Tell me what you think. I am going to try and get caught up with all of the reviews. It has been a bit of an epic fail on my part. **


	8. Chapter 8 Flames of Desire

**An Epicly Long Author's Note: I think I have caught up on the reviews now so thanks to everyone who is letting me feel the love. To my guests I am super happy to hear from you I wish there was another way for me to respond to you but for the time being this will have to do. To my guest that wrote in German your review made me smile. I have not writen or read in German in forever so I hope this makes sence. Ich bin so froh, dass Ihre Lieben sind die Kopplung und Geschichte. Sookie muss intelligent sein und taff für das, was noch kommen wird. Angie I am glad that you are enjoying what I am trying to do. Rosslyn great to hear from you and I hope you continue to enjoy this. Nwagoner I am a sucker for Eric and Sookie stories too but Godric is fun to play with. I am glad that you like the way I am writing the characters it is intersting to change things up a bit. I have had mixed responses as to if people want me to finish this one and do my own series or make this an epic. So I am going to put up a poll on my profile page. Tell me what you want. I am good with going either way. Thank you moriahhh, bwtawny, 1dreamkeeper, Vaughn Tyle, lunjul, ak269, sheetse, pinkygirl01, Valady, erin1705, TheLadyKT, ncmiss12, Sliver Moon Goddess1, ljhjelm49, beth626, and TeaCupHuman for also leaving a review. All of you have made me excedingly happy. I never thought that I would get over one hundred reviews for this story in so few chapters. To everyone else thank you for reading I would love to hear from you to. This chapter has a bit of review but I am filling in holes from the last chapter as well as adding a little bit more Bill drama. Now that I have rambled like crazy and thanked everyone please read and enjoy. Also please go vote.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Flames of Desire**

**Godric's Point of View**

My phone goes off just as I am about to explain things to our little pricess. I excuse my self and answer it in the other room.

"Yes" I answer.

"Godric we have a situation. Farrel has gone missing. We have tried to locate him but he is nowhere to be found." Isabel informs me.

"Do you have any leads at all?" I ask.

"No but I fear he may have been taken by the Fellowship of the Sun." Her voice shakes.

"I need to finish what I am doing here at the moment but I will call later tonight. I may have someone who can help with this situation." I say before I hang up. Maybe Sookie will be willing to help with this I think as I renter the living room.

* * *

**Bill's Point of View**

What the hell are those two doing with a stranger at my Sookie's house? Normally if Eric wants something of her he sends one of his underlings or calls. I need to get closer. After having been chased away by their growls the first time I am more cautious in approaching the house. The strange man has left but he has left behind a delicious aroma. It is like Sookie but on steroids. Why did they bring a fairy to her house? I creep up towards the house. I stand in the front yard just below the living room window. I could easily hear their conversation through the open window.

"It is I trust you." Of course she fucking trusts them they have her so blinded to the truth.

"Little one what I said earlier about taking our blood I would like it if we started a bound. It would make it so that others would know that you are ours. It would take three mutual exchanges before it became permanent." I have to stop myself from growling. No one will be bonding with her except for me.

"If we start a bond do we have to do three?" Good it sounds like she has doubts about this now if only I could get them out of her house.

"No we would not have to but I would hope that you would want to in the future." He adds. "It would also fade with time if we did not." I can't let this happen, come on think. A fire would smoke them out. I take off at vamp speed to the other side of the house. Sookie's tool shed is open and a can of lighter fluid is sitting next to other grilling equipment. I snatch the lighter fluid and the box of matches from the shelf. I rummage and find some old newspapers and make my way to the back door. I douse the back door with lighter fluid along with the newspapers. Then from a distance I lite a match and toss it. It ignites quickly and spreads to the door. I take off back to my own house across the cemetery. This will work they will be too busy dealing with the fire to try and start the bond.

* * *

**Eric's Point of View**

For the two years that I have known Sookie all I have ever wanted to do was to make her mine. I had not expected that I would have to share her or that it would only come about because she needed protection. The fact still remains that she is mine, finally. I even bought a house in this back water town so that I could be closer to her. I will now have an excuse to use it more. "Sookie the easiest way would be for us to…" I pause and sniff the air. Smoke is coming from the kitchen. "We need to get out now your house is on fire." I say as I lift her from the sofa and speed out the front door. Godric is right behind me.

"Wait my letter from Gran! Please it is in the desk." She cries.

"Sookie stay here and call the fire department." Godric commands handing her his phone before returning to the house. I rush to the other side of the house the back door and most of the rear porch are engulfed in flames. Her small pile of metal junk she calls a car is also on fire. I see a can of lighter fluid and box of matches on the ground near the back passenger door. Someone intentionally set this fire and from the smell of it I know who. I make way back to where we left Sookie when I hear sirens in the distance. Sookie is crying silently standing next to Godric who returned with her letters and purse. The flames had started to reach the roof making it possible to see from the front yard. Two fire engines, a police cruiser, and an ambulance hurtle up the drive. Several men poor from the vehicles to subdue the blaze, one stops to talk to Sookie.

"Sookie do you have a propane tank?" The man asks.

"Yeah it is round back, along with my car." She replies in a soft sorrowful voice. The man rushes off to inform the other men but we hear a great blast and lots of swearing. I instantly shield Sookie. She is trembling in my arms. I feel helpless as I watch Sookie's home burn.

* * *

**Sookie's Point of View**

Why does shit like this happen to me? I mean seriously is this crap filled day ever going to end. I watch as Catfish and the rest of the volunteer fire department try to subdue the flames destroying my house. Eric jumps to protect me when what I can only assume is either my car or the tank explode in the back yard. Flames shoot up into the air lighting the night sky. I sink into Eric's embrace as my tears increase. It seems like hours have gone by before Catfish comes back to talk to me.

"Sookie we have it mostly out. You will need to call your insurance agent to come out and take a look. Do you have somewhere to stay for the rest of the night?" He asks looking at both Eric and Godric.

"She will be coming with us." Eric says before I can get a word in edge wise. Catfish looks to me to make sure and I just nod. "Sookie do you want us to call the insurance company for you?" Eric asks in a soothing tone.

"No I can do it." I say digging my phone out of my purse along with my address book. I am thankful that Godric had the forethought to retrieve it as well as his books. I don't know what I would have done if they had been lost. How do you replace something like that? Andy comes over as I finish up my call.

"Ms. Stackhouse can you tell me what happened this evening?" He questions as if he has not known me all of my life.

"We were in the living room talking when Eric smelled smoke. He picked me up and ran me out here. Godric grabbed my purse from the house and told me to call 911." I answer truthfully. I can tell that he does not believe a word I am saying. He thinks that we set the house on fire purposefully.

"Do you know how the fire was started?" He probes hoping to catch me in a lie.

"No like I said we were talking and then there was smoke." I reply. Over my shoulder Eric catches Andy's attention and starts to glamor him.

"You know that Sookie did not start the fire. You have found evidence that it was set by someone else. You are positive that it is her neighbor Bill Compton. From this day forward you will never think or speak badly of Sookie Stackhouse." He finishes releasing him. I gasp when I hear Eric say Bill's name. Why would he torch my house? Andy stands there dazed for a second and then smiles at me.

"Sookie I am real sorry about your house. I have found evidence that is was arson but I think I know who did it. Try to get some sleep." He says before walking off.

"You didn't have to do that." I turn to look up at Eric.

"No but now that I have things will work out better. Besides I didn't like the way he was talking to you." He smirks down at me.

"You can't glamor everyone in the world that doesn't like me." I chastise him.

"You are right that would take far too long." His eyes twinkle with mirth. I just shake my head. I am far more tired than I thought I was when I catch myself yawning. Godric and Eric notice too.

"Little one I think it would be wise to take you to Eric's so you can sleep. You will have many things to do in the morning." I know that he was right. I didn't want to think about everything that I would need to do the next day. I let them lead me over to Eric's cheery red corvette. I stop and giggle. "What is so funny little one?"

"Um where am I going to sit?" I ask the obvious. Eric's prize possession is a two seater.

"I had not thought about that I suppose you will have to sit on my lap." He smiles at me as he opens the passenger door. Godric sits down quickly and places me on his lap buckling us both in with the seat belt. I notice Eric grumble taking his place behind the wheel. I doze off during the drive but wake up to a site that takes my breath away. He pulls up to an old Greek revival that is much like Caroline Bellefluer's stately home. It seems to be situated in a gated community with several other large houses. The yard around the place makes me think that this one was here long before the rest were developed. I am surprised that Eric would choose a house like this. I had always thought that his tastes were more on the modern side.

"This is really beautiful Eric." I say as he pulls to a stop in a huge garage next to another shiny sports car and his SUV. I also see a motor cycle at the back.

"Thank you it is one of my favorites." He smiles at me as we walk up to a door in the garage that leads into the house. He enters a code into the door and we walk in. I suppose that this house was more modern than it appeared. "Sookie I will write down the code for you so you can come and go tomorrow. Bobby will be here in the morning to help you with anything that you need." He says as he leads me further into the house. I have to suppress a yawn when he stops outside of a large bedroom. It is decorated beautifully in dark blues and creams. There is a large four poster bed in the center of the room made of oak. On the other side of the room are two doors. "You can sleep in here. There is clothing in the closet and towels in the bathroom. If you need anything let us know." They turn to leave.

"Wait I think we should start the bond. I mean if nothing else tonight has shown me that I am going to need all the protection I can get." I say looking to both of them.

"Are you still sure little one? We don't have to do it tonight." Godric responds.

"I am positive." I reply as firmly as I can. He comes forward and leads me to the bed. He sits at the head board and pulls me to sit next to him. Eric sandwiches me in between them.

"Little one you are going to be drinking from both of us while we drink from you." Godric puts a finger under my chin turning me to look at him. "I am going to bite into my wrist and when I do I want to drink quickly before the wound closes. You will do the same with Eric." He instructs before biting into his arm. He offers it to me and I latch on quickly. I had not expected his blood to taste so good. I let out a small moan in delight. I am so distracted by what I am doing that I miss when they bite me. It feels amazing and I become excited. I hear a combination growl moan from the two of them. When the wound on Godric's wrist closes he removes it from my mouth and Eric replaces it with his own. Eric taste just as wonderful as Godric did. Where Godric's blood reminded me of dark chocolate, Eric's tastes like honey. I am panting heavily when they finish licking the bite marks on my neck closed.

"You are even more magnificent then I thought you would be Lover." Eric coos kissing where his bite mark was. I let out a sigh that turns into a yawn.

"Little one you need to rest. We will see you tomorrow night." Godric says making to get up from the bed.

"Would you stay? I would like it if you would. At least till I fall asleep please." I beg I am becoming more attached to these two the longer I am with them.

"We can go take a shower and wash off the smoke we will be here when you return." He smiles at me. I nod and hurry off to the bathroom to wash up. I take a longer than necessary show. Siting on the counter are a silky nightgown and robe along with two fluffy white towels. I dry off and dress taking a brush with me. When I return to the bedroom they have washed as well and are dressed in sleeping pants.

"Lover let me do that for you." Eric offers taking the brush from my hand. He helps me to sit down on the bed in front of him. He quickly yet softly untangles my hair before braiding it into an intricate design. I am extremely relaxed when he finishes placing the brush on the bedside table.

"Thank you." I say curling up under the covers. They each give me a kiss and settle down next to me as I fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 The Good News and The Bad News

**AN: Hello everyone. I suck I planned that I would try to get this up last night but I failed big time. Then I got sucked into watching the opening ceremony of the Olympics tonight and got distracted. Anyway so far eight of you have voted in the poll and you seem to want this story be an epic as that choice is in the lead. I am planning on leaving it up for another week so if you want to have a say get voting or leave a review with your preference. That is really all I have to say for today happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 The Good News and The Bad News**

**Godric's Point of View**

Sookie is perfect in every sense of the word. From the way she tastes to how she responds is utter perfection. I was delightfully surprised when she asked us to stay. Part of me hopes that this was not just a plea for comfort but what she really wanted. Eric and I sit in silence watching her sleep. I am roused from my thoughts by my phone. It is a text from Isabel wanting to know when I could talk. I had not yet discussed the issue with Eric so I informed her that it would be closer to dawn before I got back to her. No matter how much I wanted to stay right where I was next to our little fairy I needed to discuss things with Eric. Things that were best discussed else were as not to disturb her slumber. I kissed her check before getting up to leave. Eric followed suit and we left her to her rest.

"What was the call about?" He asked lounging in one of the overstuffed club chairs in his study.

"Isabel informed me that one of our nest mates has gone missing. Farrel has disappeared and she fears that he may have been taken by the Fellowship of the Sun." I answer him simply.

"Are you going to have to leave? Do you need my assistance?" Eric offered.

"Yes to both but mostly I want to know if you think that Sookie could be of help. I am inclined to think she could save us a great deal of time but I fear putting her in danger." I admit.

"If you asked she would more than likely want to help. I can think of several safe guards that could be put in place to protect her. The wolf still owes me for clearing his father's debt. He would be an adequate day guard." We pondered and discussed several other ideas almost until the sun dawned. I left a note for Sookie next to her pillow before we retired for the day. I could not stop myself from kissing her check once more.

"Sleep well little one." I whispered leaving the room.

* * *

**Sookie's Point of View**

I slept far better than I should have considering the day before but then again maybe that is why. My dreams though extremely vivid were peaceful and comforting. I dreamt that we talked most of the night with a few intimate activities thrown in. Normally I would have been scandalized by such dreams but it just felt right with the two of them. I was eager to see if my dreams could live up to the real thing. I was slightly saddened to see that Eric and Godric had left the room but I don't imagine bursting into flames at sun rise is anyone's idea of a good time. I stretched and my hand hit a note folded up on the pillow next to mine. I smiled at Godric's lettering.

_Little One _

_I hope that you slept well. Bobby should be here when you wake he will drive you around for whatever you need today. Please don't hesitate to ask him for help. There are a few things that we would like to discuss with you this evening when we rise. _

_Until This Evening _

_Godric_

He had included my security code at the bottom. My smile grew when I realized that it was the date that I meet Eric. If I had not thought before that Eric truly cared for me this would have solidified it. I mean who really remembers things like that. I looked at the clock and grounded. It was close to nine and I had way too many things that needed to be done. I got up and dressed for the day. I probably should have been a little freaked out that Eric had clothes in this closet that fit me perfectly but I wasn't. I knew just how much Pam liked to shop so any excuse to do so would be a dream for her. I tried not to think about just how much the beautiful blue dress I pick out cost. Knowing Pam it was most defiantly designer and cost more than I make at Merlot's in a week. I had gone shopping with Pam once in lieu of payment for a job I did for Eric. It was scary to see how much she was willing to put down on a dress. I guess now that I had money out the wazoo I could afford to shop like Pam. Thinking about the money had me questioning if I could in good conscious spend it. That was however something to think about at another time. The dress flowed charmingly when I moved. I picked out a simple pair of sandals to wear with it. As the note said Bobby was in the kitchen waiting for me. He was talking with an older woman named Catherin who I had only met once before. She was at the stove making something that smelled divine.

"Good Morning Sookie. Did you sleep well?" Bobby asked noticing my presence.

"I did thank you. Eric said that you would be able to help me today. Greg Aubett my insurance agent said that he would meet me this morning at the house. I need to try and get a hold of my brother too." I said more to myself.

"We can get going as soon as you eat. Cat has been cooking up a storm for you this morning." Bobby answered me. I turned my attention to her when I realized that I had not had to try to keep my shields up. They were just there. It was a wonderful surprise not to have to work so hard to have a little peace. It must be a side effect of the blood. I thought to myself what other things could have changed since last night.

"I am just too happy to get a chance to cook. It is not every day that Master Eric has human guests over." Cat gushed placing a loaded plate in front of me. Just about every breakfast food I could think of was piled high on the plate. I gratefully ate the lovely meal Cat made for me. I was hungrier than I thought decimating my plate in a few minutes. She then ushered my plate away before I could offer to help clean up. I followed Bobby out to the garage, he held the door of Eric's monstrous SUV open for me. After a short phone message to Jason, Bobby and I road in companionable silence the rest of the way to Bon Temps.

I was not prepared for the destruction that awaited me when we pulled up to the lot that once held my home. Bobby ever the gentleman gave me all the space I needed to survey the damage. In all honesty it was not as bad as it could have been but it still pulled at my heart to see Gran's kitchen gone along with the back porch. The rest of the house was in better shape than I expected. While the back of the house was pretty much a goner the front at most sustained minor smoke and water damage. My car and the propane tank on the other hand were lost causes. The thing that broke my heart was not the destroyed kitchen or my car but Gran's garden. I had hoped that I would be able to live up to her green thumb but now it looked like I would be lucky to have any flowers come spring. I was kneeling by one of her prize rose bushes when two trucks came up the drive. One was Jason's truck the other belonged to Greg Aubett my insurance agent. Greg was an older man in his late fifties with salt and pepper hair. He was your ordinary insurance agent except for one little thing. He also happened to be a witch. I learned this one afternoon when I accompanied Gran to his office. Greg never did anything malicious with his magic in fact he used it to help protect what people had insured. I pondered if the magic that he had placed on the home helped in part to save it. Jason rushed to give me a hug and to yell at me. I noticed that Jason was not alone Alcide was standing with his back against the truck door.

"What is wrong with you why didn't you call me last night?" Jason hollered in a strained voice.

"It slipped my mind. I am fine by the way. Eric was here with a friend and we were talking. They got me out." I manage before Greg walked over.

"Sookie, Jason." Greg said in greeting. "I am going to assess the damage and leave my recommendations for contractors." He continued to look around. We left him to his work.

"Are you really ok?" Jason asked much softer this time. Alcide came closer to where we were standing. He stopped just behind Jason.

"Yes I am. Eric let me stay with them last night. He even sent Mr. Burnham to help me out today." I gestured to Bobby. He had taken a seat on the only lawn chair to survive the fire. Alcide seemed to prickle at the mention of Eric and Bobby. I chanced a peek in his head. I was surprised at how clear he was. The difference a little blood made was astounding.

_How the hell does she know Northman? Ugh she even smells like him. She didn't smell like that last night. There is just no way a girl like her would take his blood willingly. Maybe she was hurt that has to be it she is too good of person to get mixed up with vamps._

His inner monolog distracted me from Jason's reply. I will be forever thankful to Bobby in that moment.

"Miss Sookie is being well taken care of. It is my responsibility to make sure all of her needs are met for the foreseeable future." He turned Jason's attention and took him away to talk.

"Did you really stay with Northman last night? How do you know him?" Alcide demanded taking a step closer. His tone put me on edge.

"I did Eric is the one that got me out. I am afraid to think what would have happened if I had gone to sleep when I normally would have. He saved me he is a good friend." I said cautiously.

"He is not a friend you should have. He is dangerous. You could get hurt associating with his kind." His mind was full of vile things about Eric, specifically something to do with his father. I did not think that one person could feel so much hate towards another being.

"No offence Alcide but I barely know you so you will excuse me if I don't trust your judgment on this. He may be dangerous but there are many far more dangerous things out there and I would rather have someone like Eric on my side." I took a step back and moved to walk around Alcide. His arm shot out to stop me, griping my waist and pulling me back in front of him.

"He is not the only one that could protect you and you are right you don't know me but I would like to get to know you." His mind shifted to me. _I would give anything to get to know her. Even with his smell around her she is still heavenly. I am a far better choice of protection. Why she thinks she needs protection is beyond me but I would still be a better choice. I can be with her during the day. God I could just kiss her. _His mind traveled down a path I had seen to many times before. I put my shields back in place instantly.

"Be that as it may I have things I need to do and he is helping me." I tried to distance myself from him again. This time he allowed me to back away. I hurried off in search of Jason but Alcide stayed close behind me. I found Jason on the phone. He nodded at me holding up a finger before finishing his conversation and hanging up.

"I was just talking with Andy. He said that the arson inspector found evidence of how the fire was set. He said that they have a suspect in custody and to make sure that you have Greg call him." I was about to reply when Greg approached us again.

"I will make sure that I do that. Sookie here is a check for the damages. I will be writing up the claim later today. This should be enough to cover everything." Greg said handing me a sizable check before continuing. "The Shurtliff's are just about done with the Hambey project over in Red Ditch. So I would give Randall or Delia a call." He handed me a card with their numbers on it.

"Sookie I could have a crew out here to clear and fix everything by the end of the day." Alcide spoke up.

"How much would it cost me and how long do you think it would take to get things repaired? I would like to know what The Shurtliff's have to say but if you want to stick around you can tell me if you can beat their estimate." I tell him retrieving my phone. Delia answered the phone after two rings.

"Shurtliff's Construction this is Delia how can I help you?" Her sweet cadence came over the phone.

"Hello Delia. This is Sookie Stackhouse. I had a fire last night and it took out my kitchen and back of the house. I was calling to find out if y'all would be free today to come out and take a look." I reply.

"Oh sure in fact we could be out your way in less than an hour. I am sorry to hear about your home." She said.

"I will see you then." I say in goodbye and we hang up. Maxine Fortenberry came up the drive along with her son Hoyt.

"Sookie dear are you alright. We just heard the news and I just had to come check on you. Have you been in the house yet?" She asked pulling me into a forceful hug.

"Thank you for coming. I am fine. I was just about to go in and see what I needed to do. The house has been closed up so I imagine it is rather smoky inside." I respond.

"Well we are here to help. I will take all of your linens and clothes and get them washing. Hoyt can stick around and help with anything else you need." She said blowing past me and up the steps. She enlisted the help of all the guys to take everything out to her car. She drove off promising to drop off all of my laundered things with Jason.

* * *

**AN #2: I know this is an odd spot to end the chapter but I felt like it was going to be way to long if I did not find a stopping point. I will try to get something up Monday night. Please go vote and as always your reviews are much appreciated. Until next time everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10 When it Rains it Pours

**AN: Ok I love you all but I need you to know that I post as I write. I think that I have said it before but that is just the way I write. So if I am busy the posts become less frequent. I also need to warn you that school will start for me August 20th so things will get hectic for me in the coming weeks. I love that you all are enthusiastic and want to see more but sad to say I do have responsibilities outside of fan fiction. Sorry for the rant but I just needed to get this out. I am also sorry that I did not get anything up on Monday. I used Dead as a Doornail to write some of this chapter so when it looks familiar that is why. I changed it to suit my needs. You also get to hear from Claudine this time and some more Bill. I mention a food that I absolutely love it reminds me of visiting my grandfather. Ham Balls are a sweet meat ball made with ham obviously. If you know what they are then you know just how good they taste. If you have never heard of them google ham ball recipes they are amazing. If you have dietary restrictions and you don't eat pork ignore me. I will be closing the poll later today so if you have not had a chance to vote please do so. Right now having this story continue into an epic is winning by one vote. Thank you all for reading let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 When it Rains it Pours**

**Sookie's Point of View  
**

Walking into your home after a fire is one of the most surreal things anyone can experience. After all it is still your home but the fire has scarred it in a way that it will never be the same. Standing in the hall looking out to where the kitchen once was I realized that I would never stand in Gran's kitchen again. All of the little things that she had done over the years to make the space her own were gone erased in a flash. Jason and Hoyt had called around and gotten several members of the road crew to come out. They worked to clear away the charred remains periodically asking me if something was worth saving. I cried when they found Gran's cast iron skillet. It along with the good china and stoneware that had belonged to Gran's grandmother had survived the flames. It was little things like that that made it possible to keep working.

"I guess this means I will need to find a different shirt ehh Sookie." Jason said holding up part of the cuff to the shirt he wanted me to mend.

"If you would have bought a new one in the first place then this one would not have caught fire." I joked back. It felt good to laugh.

The guys were almost finished when Randall and Delia pulled up the drive. Alcide ever my annoying shadow followed me to great them. Bobby was off on a food run so I had no buffer. He had graciously offered to get lunch for everyone when I realized how many hungry men I would soon have on my hands.

Alcide and his father are well known in the building industry so it really should not have surprised me when Randall talked with him instead. Alcide went right along with it like it was the most natural thing to do. Delia shook her head and smiled at me.

"Delia what do you think how long till y'all can get this fixed for me?" I asked returning her smile.

"I am sorry about him he forgets sometimes who he should be talking to." She apologized and continued. "Well we are just about done with the project over on Robin Egg. The next project is a house over in Clarice but Randall could get yours started before that one. So you will have a useable kitchen in three or four months."

"What is a rough estimate on how much it is going to cost?" I inquiry.

"Well the final number will depend on what all you want done but I think you will be in the ball park of this." She says handing me a number.

"I've got it." I will never argue with Eric again when it comes to paying to use my telepathy. I had made the decision that I was not going to touch the money from Fintan if I could help it.

"How good of friends are you and Alcide?" She asks wondering why he is here.

"His father's company is working with my brother's road crew. I just meet him last night." I reply looking at Alcide. We talked for a bit longer while the men talked shop. She was excited at the prospect of being a mother. Delia was Randall's second wife. She was a good fifteen years his junior. Randall's first wife Mary Helen was getting remarried and his three boys were almost out of high school. Delia and Randall had been holding off till he no longer had to pay alimony to start having kids. Their situation while not unheard of was not something that was looked upon in a positive light. I knew that personally I would never want to have that sort of "family" dynamic. Randall and Alcide finally wound down their conversation.

"So Sookie what did you have in mind for the rebuild?" Randall asked.

"I want the kitchen to be the same as before but I would like for the back porch to be extended to the size of the kitchen and enclosed." I reply quickly. I had given it some thought but decided that Gran's kitchen was more than big enough for me. While I would like to update the appliances I want to have it as near to Gran's kitchen as possible. We talked about specifics a bit longer.

"Well I will send you out a final estimation in a few days and we will take it from there." Randall said in closing. I walked them back to their truck.

Bobby came back not long after with more food than the guys could ever eat in one sitting. The guys took a break for lunch and I joined them. I got in line behind Hoyt and filled my plate. While it was not my usual lunch conversation I had a grand time listening to them all razz one another. I tried to ignore the stairs I was getting from Alcide. I could tell he wanted to say something but I was fighting off temptation to peak in his mind to find out what it was. While Alcide is a wonderful guy I'm sure he was annoying the heck out of me. After lunch the guys got back to it, really at that point it was more hauling away the trash then deconstruction. I ventured into my bedroom to gather some of my belongings. I need to get my school books. I would have to go to class tomorrow no matter what. I also pack other little things to take with me. I sat down on my bed for a moment thinking about what I would need to get done today. I made a list.

1. Deposit insurance Check

2. New car

3. Get my clothes back from Maxine

It was rather short but the things on it were important. I could have Bobby take me to the bank on the way back to Shreveport. The clothing I could get later. Getting a new car was a bigger priority for me since I commute to school. When I say new I mean new to me. I am more than fine with having a used car. My little yellow nova had been a used car well before I acquired it. I have never needed a fancy car so the idea of buying one brand new was foreign to me. Being a telepath came in handy when shopping for anything where salesmen got commissions. Most assumed because I was female and blonde to boot I would not know if I was getting a crap deal. I knew that if I let Eric or even Jason for that matter help me pick out a car it would be too expensive for what I needed. Thinking about Eric reminded me that they wanted to talk to me about something. I was curious as to what they wanted. I could speculate the rest of the afternoon but it would do me no good. I gathered my bags and headed out to the car. Bobby was waiting at the back door to open it for me. We went to the bank on the way out of town. For the second time in two days the teller speculated about my life. After the bank we drove to Shreveport. The car sales man Derek was extremely helpful but he kept looking down the front of my dress. He answered all of my questions without talking down to me. I felt better when we left that I was more informed even if I was far too indecisive when it came to pick out a new car.

I take a nap when we get back to Eric's house. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head touched the pillow. My dream feels so real. I am standing in a garden full of exotic flowers. The fragrance is soothing it reminds me of Gran's garden. I meander through the fragrant blooms till I find a shimmering pond. I am drawn to the ponds edge by movement under the surface of the water. Suddenly a man breaches the surface. He is magnificent with a long main of chocolate brown hair cascading down his back. He walks out of the water with it streaming down is chiseled torso. My eyes follow one of the beads of water down his chest and stomach. As it goes lower I realize he is not wearing anything at all. I blush and turn around covering my eyes. I hear a deep melodious laugh behind me followed by a voice that could charm the world. "Littl' dove, please don't shy from me." A strong pair of arms circle my waist turning me back around. He peppers my checks and neck with kisses whispering words I don't understand. "A Thaisce (My treasure) A Stóirín (My little darling) Chol Beag (Little Dove)" While the attention feels wonderful I know it is not right. I have no idea who this man is. I try to pull away but he tightens his hold. "No littl' dove say with me this is where you belong." He says before kissing me. I melt into his arms as the air leaves my lungs. I feel a hand place a bloom behind my ear. I can hear someone calling me name in the distance.

* * *

**Claudine's Point of View**

I wish uncle would have introduced me to my charge long before now. It would make watching over her so much easier. Claude has been helpful well as helpful as he chooses to be. There are days when I question uncle's sanity for having Claude help. I have caught him slacking a fare few times in recent months. If he had been where he was supposed to be last night then I don't think Sookie's house would have been burned. He is so irresponsible. Although he did make sure that Compton ended up where he belonged. Claude somehow got the Shreveport Police Department to lend Bon Temps their Vampire control unit. I am sure Compton just loves his accommodations. Claude has spent the day in Niall's court playing the part of the dutiful grandson. He should be back soon with information on Niall's plans for Sookie. The last we heard he was in talks with the house of Pardloe. While Sookie could do much worse than Preston I would rather she had the chance to choose for herself like I did. I feel lucky with Colman. He may not be as handsome or charismatic as Preston but he cares about me. I fear Sookie will be charmed by his ability to inhabit dreams. Preston is rumored to be extremely gifted for a non-royal faery.

* * *

**Bill's Point of View**

When I get out of this cell I am going to slowly dismember the Bon Temps police department. There is no way they could have known I started the fire. I would glamor them to tell me who informed them but none of the filth will look me in the eyes, let alone stay down is this pit. I also need to tell Sophie Anne that the Shreveport Police department is employing vampires. I don't know how they had the jurisdiction to be involved in the case but I will find out. The two that arrested me have not been registered as living in Louisiana. If Eric thinks he can sneak loyal vampires into his area of the state he will be sorely mistaken. I take both of my jobs in her majesties court seriously. My most recent project is set to be quite profitable for the state. If only procuring Sookie would go as smoothly.

* * *

**Eric's Point of View**

I reach out in the fledgling bond to feel Sookie when I rise. Her emotions are flitting back and forth so quickly it is hard to tell what is going on in her head. I can tell Godric is just as curious as to what is happening with her. I am impatient to see what is making her feel this way. When the sun is truly set for the evening I mount the stairs of my chamber to the main floor. I find Godric smiling as he watches Sookie sleep. You would think that when asleep your emotions would be steady and calm. Suddenly Sookie is gasping for air. We both rush to her side feeling her helplessness and lust. She starts to struggle and then moans. I place a hand to her check trying to calm her. I call her name several times before her eyes flutter open. She bolts up sitting with her back against the head board. The blush on her checks intensifies.

"Little one are you well? What were you dreaming about?" Godric asks moving to sit closer to her. She just nodded her head and hides her eyes behind her hands. I notice a light saccharine smell permeating from her. Then I spot a small purple flower tucked into her hair behind her left ear. I have only seen this flower twice in my existence. The meaning behind that flower and its location is a statement it is also not lost on me.

* * *

**Godric's Point of View**

I had hoped claiming our little one would not be so difficult. I see Niall's statement in the little purple flower. "Sookie where did this flower come from?" I ask removing it from her hair and placing it in front of her.

"That was real!" She gasps blushing further. Her reaction makes me curious.

"What was Sookie?" I probe.

"I was dreaming well I thought I was anyway. I was in a beautiful garden with lots of flowers that reminded me of Gran's. Then I find a pond and this guy gets out of it and he is naked. I turn around because well he was naked and then he laughed and called me little dove. His accent was different like from the U. K. Then he kissed me and said stuff I did not understand. He put a flower in my hair and then I heard my name being called and I woke up." She rambled so softly that if not for my heighted vampire hearing I would have missed it.

"Did you recognize the man in your dream?" Eric chimes in.

"No I have never seen him before in my life but that can't have been a dream. I mean the flower." She said gesturing to the miniscule bloom. "Is this bad?" She asks looking between the two of us.

"I can't say for sure yet but I think means Niall is still going forward with his plan." I say hoping not to scare her. Her mouth forms an o. I wait for her to say something but her stomach speaks up first. "Little one I think we need to feed you. We can talk about this later. I wanted to ask you something as well. Lest get you something to eat first." I say standing from the bed and offering her a hand to get up. Eric's house keeper Catherin is the kitchen puttering around.

"Oh good your awake I am almost done making dinner. I hope you like ham balls and scalloped potatoes." She makes a plate for Sookie ushering her to sit down. Catherin then pours two glasses of blood for Eric and me. It has been a while since I have shared a meal with someone who ate food. I find the smell of her meal interesting if not particularly appetizing. It smells nothing like what I remember eating as a human.

"Sookie I had a phone call last night from my second in command. I like Eric and a sheriff in Texas. One of the vampires who lives with me in Dallas is missing." I think that being direct with her will help.

"Are you going to be leaving?" She asks setting down her fork to take a drink of milk.

"I will need to leave soon but I was hoping that you and Eric would be able to accompany me. Isabel thinks that Farrel is being held by the Fellowship of the Sun. Would you be willing to use your gift to tell us if he is there?" I counter.

"Can you guarantee that I will be back for school on Monday? I already missed class today and I don't want to get behind." She responds quickly.

"Eric would be able to bring you back Sunday evening at the latest. I will have to stay and deal with things." I reply.

"Ok when do we leave?" She asks with a cautious smile.


	11. Chapter 11 A First Time for Everything

**AN: Hey all remember me? I know it has been forever and I am sorry. Lots and lots of excuses. Student teaching has been a huge learning experience. Sadly I have had almost no time to work on anything outside of lesson plans. On top of working my butt off and stressing about just about everything my laptop took a dive off the side of my bed thanks to my furry friend named Mrs. Brown. I swear that cat laughed when she road it to the ground. I love her but unfortunately she killed the screen. So I have had to wait for it to get fixed. I finally have it back and I am trying to write a little. On the plus side of things I am graduation in a little under two weeks. I am almost giddy. I am hoping to have more time to write before I have to start some summer classes to finish my reading endorsement. I have thrown in a couple of new perspectives I am anxious to see what you all think. It was more fun than I was expecting to write one of them. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 A First Time for Everything**

**Sookie's Point of View**

In a little under an hour we were on a private plane flying to Dallas. I had never flown before and I don't know if I really want to try it again. I was fine when we were started to taxi down the runway but my nerves got to me when we lifted off. I am sure that if it I were stronger and Eric and Godric where human I would have crushed their hands.

"You can breathe now lover." Eric spoke to my left stroking the back of my hand.

"I am breathing. Why didn't you tell me it was going to be like that?" I wheezed.

"Sookie have you not flown before?" Godric asked concern evident on his face.

"No this is my first time." I answer honestly. I could have smacked Eric when he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Lover if you wanted to add a few other firsts to the evening I would be more than happy to lend a hand or two." His smirk deepened as did the blush creeping up my neck.

"Eric do not tease her. Little one I am sorry we did not prepare you for this. Once we are completely aloft the feeling will dissipate, in the meantime tell us what you did today." Godric smoothly changed the subject.

"Oh, ok… um well my brother and his friends helped get the kitchen debris cleaned up. I talked with a contractor about getting things fixed and replaced. It looks like I will have a kitchen again in about four months. I have no idea what I am going to do without a kitchen that long. I mean I can only eat take out for so long you know. I also went to look for a car well cause I obviously can't drive mine…" I paused to take a breath before continuing my rambling. "… and I don't really know what to get. I know that I don't want to spend a bunch of money on a crap car but I also don't want to buy one that is brand new. Gran always had used cars and they worked fine for her. Heck mine was working just fine till Bill decided to blow it up." I took another breath and looked at my companions. They were both smiling at me with a knowing twinkle in their eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Lover you were talking so fast there that had we not been vampires I am not sure we would have followed what you were saying." Eric commented. My blush intensified.

"It sounds like you had a busy day Little one." Godric smiled at me. "If I may I have a few ideas that may help you with some of your concerns. Eric and I would be more than happy to help you find a new old car. Or if you prefer we could lend you one of ours to use until then. It is after all our duty to take care of you."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to lend me a car but I might take up on your offer to help me shop." I replied.

"Little one we can talk more about this later for now rest your eyes." Godric said caressing my cheek. As he did I started to feel extremely tired yet calm. I tried to shake it off but my eyes closed of their own accord.

* * *

**Godric's Point of View**

"Was that entirely necessary?" Eric questions.

"I did not wish her to tier herself out before we arrived." I cast my gaze back to our darling fairy. I take an unneeded breath.

"Have you gotten any more information about Farrel?" He continues.

"Yes Isabel has gotten conformation that he is being held at their main church in Dallas. She has also informed me that Stan will be at the nest when we arrive." I feel Sookie jolt with surprise and then a wave of unease. Eric notices as well. I wonder what our little fairy is dream about.

* * *

**Preston's Point of View**

I am anxiously awaiting my littl' dove's next dream. I had not realized how beautiful and innocent she would be. I know that I should not be visiting her dreams until we have been properly introduced but I could not help myself. When his majesty approached my father about a betrothal I was worried. While it is an honor to be considered to wed into the family, no one really wants the pressure of it. I smile thinking to myself how lovely she looked when she blushed. I need to remember not to scare her off. I feel the chain around my neck heat up, signaling me to my littl' doves rest. This time we will just talk. I find her sitting at the edge of a dock dipping her toes in the water. Our garden paradise has changed from our first encounter. "Hello Littl' Dove." I greet her as I approach. She startles and turns to look at me with a cautious look on her face.

"Are you real?" Her question takes me by surprise.

"Oh yes littl' dove, I am real." I smile hoping to put her at ease.

"Who are you and why did you kiss me last time? And what was the flower all about?" She queries.

"So many questions littl' dove." I reach for her hand. She surprises me again by pulling away from my reach. It seems our first encounter did not have the affects I was hoping. "I am sorry I should introduce myself my name is Preston of the house of Pardloe." I bow keeping my eyes locked on hers.

"Are you going to be here every time I go to sleep? You didn't answer my other questions. Why did you kiss me? How did the flower come back with me?" She persists.

"Let's sit and I will answer all of your questions." I offer my hand and gustier to a blanket at the edge of the water. She hesitates but takes my hand. I lead her to the blanket. I help her sit before I do the same. "I will start with the simplest one. I kissed you because I wanted to know what it would be like." Her lovely blush returns. "The flower like anything else here can go with you when you wake up it only needs to be touching you."

"Then why didn't you come with me when I woke up? You where touching me." She questions.

"I could not go with you. It is much simpler for a young fairy to take small things with them when they are learning to pop places." I explain. I wonder what she knows about fairies.

"What do you mean pop places?" Her nose scrunches up in confusion.

"It is how fairies get from one place to another without walking or driving." I show her how it works. In an instant I am on the other side of the pond but before she can say anything I am back on the blanket next to her.

"Wow can I do that?" Her expression turns excited.

"Once you have reached your maturity you will be able to do so all on your own. I am sure your great grandfather will provide you with a tutor soon so that you can learn all you need to know." I am warmed by her excitement.

"Oh." She states simply.

"To answer your questions about your dreams I will not be here every time if you do not wish me to be. You only have to same my name when you are falling asleep and I will know to come and talk to you." I hoped that at some point she would. "Now though my littl' dove it seems you need to wake up. Until next time Chol Beag." I kiss her cheek.

* * *

**Sookie's Point Of View**

The pound and dock fade as Preston says goodbye, his kiss still warm on my cheek. My eyes flutter open to see Eric gently shaking me. "Lover you need to wake up. We have arrived." I yawn looking around me and noticing we are not in the plane anymore but in a large town car.

"Did I sleep that whole time?" I stretch.

"It seems you needed it little one. We are at my house in Dallas. I need to introduce you to my nest." Godric offered me his hand and helped me out of the car. His house was not at all what I would have expected of him but then I was just getting to know him really. We are met at the door by a female vampire with dark flowing hair and warm brown eyes.

"Sherriff, Eric." She nodded her head to both before turning to look at me.

"Isabel I would like you to meet Sookie she is ours." Godric introduces me.

"Lovely to meet you Sookie thought I guess not in this situation." She smiled meekly at me before continuing. "I have those that are apprised of the situation in your office waiting." We followed her into the spacious entry. I quickly picked up on several human minds buzzing around the house as well as a cluster of three voids at the back of the house. As we entered the office I heard a succession of fangs snapping down. I suddenly felt like I should not be there I shrank back behind Eric and Godric trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

* * *

**Sophie Anne's Point of View**

I am going to dismember Compton if I do not hear from him soon. How hard is it to glamor the girl into coming along quietly? I have given him more than enough time. I suppose I should have just sent Andre instead. He would have gotten her here much quicker. I can't wait. I hope she tastes as good as my Hadley. Just think two fairies and one that can read minds. I am giddy just thinking about it. Maybe I can convince them to enjoy each other as much as I enjoyed Hadley last night. I know my Hadley would do anything to make me happy. I am sure I can convince the cousin to as well. Now that I have worked myself up I must go pay my dear Hadley a visit. I stalk out of my room and make my way to hers. My fangs pop out in anticipation of her addicting flavor. A wave of sweet perfume hits me as I approach her door. I throw it open to find Hadley asleep on her bed. I pull back her covers and crawl in next to her.

"Good you are finally here. I have much to discuss with you." A voice sounds from behind me as the door shuts.


	12. Chapter 12 Telepathy and a Traitor

**An: Hello everyone. I am done! I graduated last Friday with honors. Now all I have to do is get a job right. Thank you to everyone that read the last chapter and put it on alert or in your favorites. I am just astounded by the numbers. Thank you to NixAskarlovr, Vanilasweetgirl, murgatroid-98, Fiery teach, pettitgirl, Perfecta999, and those guests that reviewed. You all made my day when I was reading them. To the guests I would have loved to write back to you but I can't send a pm to guests so I will respond to you here. To the first guest thank you. Preston will be a part of this story and her dreams in the future. Sadly I can't leave him out. You will find out who was behind the door in this chapter. I love cliffhangers but I hate making you all wait. To my German guest Ich bin froh, wieder hier zu sein. Es ist einer meiner Lieblings-Geschichten zu schreiben sein. Danke Ich bin froh, fertig sein. Ich hoffe, das macht Sinn. Sie sind die einzige Person, die ich müssen auf Deutsch zu schreiben. To the last guest thank you as well. Random thought I hope I don't need to tell you but if it is _italicized_ it is thoughts. I hope everyone likes this update as much I as I do. I hope to have another chapter up by Friday. It has taken me a bit to get back in the swing of things but I think I found my muse again (Happily dances around computer). Anyway I hope to hear from you, happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Telepathy and a Traitor  
**

**Godric's Point of View**

"Retract your fangs or lose them." I bellow to the room. Everyone in the room slowly pulls out of their daze and conceals their fangs. I drew Sookie forward securely wrapping her in my arms. "This is Sookie, she is ours and you will treat her with the respect that you show me. Sookie this is Stan Davis the vampire King of Texas. To his left is Bubba and in the corner is Franklin Mott." I introduce everyone.

"Now that the little flower has been introduced why don't we get down to business?" King Davis inquiries from behind my desk.

"As I have told many of you Farrell is missing. He was taken by the Fellowship of the Sun. They are holding in at their light of day institute on the southwest side on Dallas. He is in a secured part of the compound. From what I have gathered they are planning to crucify him and have him meet the sun at their Sunday mass." Isobel explained.

"How likely is it that we can retrieve him without drawing attention to ourselves?" Eric asks moving in closer to Sookie.

"I do not think it is wise to send in an army of vampires. We have at our disposal a telepath and a few other humans. We should send them in to find him and retrieve him." Davis interjects. I can feel Sookie shrink back into me at the mention of telepath. Her nerves dissipate almost as quickly as they came when Davis motions for his human to step forward.

* * *

**Sookie's Point of View**

Over the years I have learned to school my face and reactions when I hear something that I shouldn't. Tonight was no exception. The young man standing behind the king of Texas is a telepath. He has to be no more than 19 years old. He has dark brown hair almost black in color. His eyes are crystal blue with a haunted look in them.

"_Can you hear me?" _I ask in my head.

His eyes dilate for just a second. _"Yes I can. Are you like me? I have never met another person who could do this."_

"_I guess I am. Nether have I. Please don't let the king know what I am. I have enough troubles with the monarch in my own state. I don't need to be pursued by a second."_ I beg him.

"_I won't. I am Barry by the way" _He smiles reassuringly. _"Who can you read? Can they glamor you? It don't work on me."_

"_Nice to meet you Barry, I'm Sookie. Humans are the easiest but I can read Weres to. I can't read vampires at all. I think that is why I like them so much. Oh and I can't read fairies either. It doesn't work on me either but can feel it when they try. It's like someone is tickling my brain." _I explained.

"_I know what you mean. It pissed Stan off that it don't work on me. I have seen to many things to be able to leave now. I didn't know there were fairies. What are they like?" _I was about to answer when it seemed the rest of the room had finished their conversation.

Eric was looking at me with concerned eyes. "Sookie you don't have to do this. We can send someone else with Barry."

"No I can do it." I said not knowing what I had agreed to.

"Then it is settled they will go to the Fellowship tomorrow pretending to be engaged and looking for a church." King Davis smiled from his perch. "Why don't you two get to know one another?" He suggested in an obvious dismissal. I follow Barry out of the room and into the hall.

"Let's get something to eat." He said leading me to a small kitchen. I don't know if I could call it a kitchen more of a closet with a fridge and microwave.

* * *

**Fintan's Point of View**

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" The prepubescent Queen asks in a snarl.

"I am Fintan Brigant prince of the sky fae. I got in here by locating my kin whom you happen to be squishing." I answer. "I will tell you this once. Leave my granddaughter alone. You have stolen one from me I will not lose another. Sookie is none of your concern. From this night forth you will forget her existence and your desire to own her. If you don't, you will start a war that you cannot win."

"You can't just come into my palace and order me around. I am a fucking queen. I only wanted Sookie so my sweet Hadley would not be lonely anymore. She misses her family." The little chit tries to lie.

"You may be a fucking queen but you will be nothing more than a pile of goo if you push this. You and I both know that you are after another fairy hybrid to add to you collection." I hiss back.

"What makes you think you can touch me? I could drain you dry before you can so much as move." She boasts stroking Hadley's hair. I am on her before she can react. I snap her neck and remove her fangs. I pocket them as I leave.

* * *

**Bill's Point of View**

I literally wake in a shit hole. It seems the Bon Temps police department is currently experiencing pluming issues. One of Bon Temps finest Kevin comes to the door of my cell with a true blood in hand. "Sorry about the mess. We didn't want to move you while you was asleep. I am to take you up to one of the regular holding cells till the Shreveport vamps can get here. I got your dinner here." He says looking my way giving me the only opening I need.

"Kevin you are going to take me out the back not to another cell. You know I am innocent and you are going to remove the charges. You can't stand to see an innocent man prosecuted." I force my influence on him. He unlocks the door and leads me to the exit.

"Sorry about all this Mr. Compton. I will get this all straightened out." I am out the door and on the road before he can say anything else.

* * *

**Sookie's Point of View**

Standing in the kitchen was a man in a white button down shirt, black slacks, and a black tie. He reminded me of one of those Jehovah's Witnesses. You know the type. He was pouring himself a glass of tea when he noticed us enter the room. _"Shit now there are two of them." _He thought.

I found this to be an odd thing to think about. I looked to Barry to see if he knew what the man had meant by it. _"That's Hugo. He is Isobel's human. He is a real prick, completely obsessed with being turned. He thinks that Isobel doesn't love him cause she won't turn him. He knew what I could do right away. I think Isobel told him. I know that she told him about you. He was going to be the one to go with you to the church but the king thought it was a better idea to have the two of us go instead. He figured I could hear if you needed help." _

"_How does Isobel know about me? Does anyone else? Cheese and crackers I am in it now." I had a minor melt down. _

"_I think one of you vamps told her that she needed to make sure it would be quiet for you during the day. All the donors have been kicked out during the day until further notice. Pets to mind you. I got the impression that I am the only known telepath in the area. Please don't worry I won't say nothin'. I like you, it is awesome to talk to someone who understands."_ I got the notion from him that he had a fantasy brewing in his head about the two of us becoming more than just friends. It seems that I was better at shielding my mind then he was.

"_But why would he be worried about two of us? Is he hiding something?"_ I question.

Hugo answers my question for us when his mind flashes to a scene we were not supposed to see. Hugo was kneeling at an altar with none other than Steven Newland. He was renouncing his ways and being "rebaptized" as a soldier for the light. Hugo's eyes went wide and his face drained of all color as he realized what we had seen. He made to run but Barry was faster. They fell to the ground grappling. As if I had summoned them both, Eric and Godric came charging in to the room.

"What is going on?" Godric asked as Isobel and the rest of the vampires in residence entered the tiny space. "Get off the ground at once." He yelled in a voice I had never heard from him. It was almost frightening. "Little one tell us what happened." He implored in a much softer tone.

"Barry and I just walked into the kitchen. Hugo was pouring the glass of tea that is on the two of them. He just freaked out and Barry tackled him." I said trying my hardest not let on what we heard.

"Isobel restrain your human. Barry what did he think that caused this reaction?" King Davis questioned moving in front of his telepath.

"He is a fucking traitor. He is the reason Farrell is missing. He sold him out to that God forsaken place they are claiming is a church. He is pissed that Isobel won't turn him. He thinks she don't love. He lost his practice because of the hours he has been keeping to spend time with her. He blames her for everything. Oh and it was supposed to be her not Farrell. She didn't show up for one of their dates and sent Farrell to get him instead." Barry narrated much to Hugo's dismay. "He is antsy cause he was supposed to call them twenty minutes ago to tell them how was coming. Last he knew it was supposed to be him and Sookie going in but he didn't know what she looked like so they don't know what she looks like. Only her first name and that she …" He paused to come up with a quick lie. He almost let slip that I was like him. "That she is a fangbanging slut. Sorry Sookie those are his words not mine." He finished.

"Sherriff I will let you handle the punishment in your own house. Barry will be by tomorrow as planed to pick the girl up. Make sure she looks wholesome. Here…" He said throwing me a small velvet box. "See if that fits, if not we can find another one for you to wear." I opened the box to find a small white gold band with a single diamond setting. I never thought that I would be given a ring like this, let alone in this manner. Eric pulled it from the box and slipped in onto my finger. It fit perfectly. It made me think about what it would be like if the ring was really mine and who would be the one giving it to me. My eyes started to water. "Well on that note Barry will be by tomorrow. I will see you tomorrow night." He said to the crowed room taking his leave with Barry tailing behind. Barry gave me a silent goodbye. _"I wish I could have done that." _He thought wistful.

"Eric, take Sookie to my room. I will be up shortly." Godric dismissed us. I did not want to know what would be in store for Hugo. I almost felt bad for him.


	13. Chapter 13 Into the Lion's Den

**An: I will make this quick. It still counts as Friday. I got it up before midnight. Thank you to ncmiss12 for the inspiration on the Bill situation. Read, Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 Into the Lion's Den**

**Eric's Point of View**

I jumped at the chance to slip that ring on her finger. While it is not something that I would have picked for her it gave me the desired to replace it with one she deserved. I was impressed with her ability to keep her secret hidden. I hope that we can keep it that way. At Godric's order I steered Sookie to the steps. I can smell the tears forming in her eyes. I take her hand as we reach the landing. "Come the room is this way." I pull her along. I hear her breath catch when we step inside.

"This is really nice." She states as she approaches the bed running her fingers along the bedding.

"It pleases me to hear you say that little one." Godric says from the door way. He shuts the door behind him. "Little one was there anything else you heard while you were in the kitchen?" My master asks pulling her to a sofa on the far side of the room.

"No Barry shared everything. You know I have never met anyone else that can do what I can. Do you think he is part fairy like me?" Sookie gets a wistful look to her eyes.

"I don't believe so. He does not smell like you do. He reminds me more of a demon." I reply taking seat on the floor by her legs. I lean my head on her knee and breathe in.

"I didn't know there were demons what are they like?" Her wonder never ceases to amaze me.

"Little one I am afraid there is a lot in the world you don't know about. I would be more than happy to tell you about it but I think that we should figure out what you are going to say tomorrow. I also think we should find something for you to wear that is a bit more conservative." Godric says drawing her attention back to him.

* * *

**Bill's Point of View**

I had thought that glamoring Kevin to let me go would have solved my police issues but it seems that they were waiting for me to glamor someone. I was almost back to my resting place when I got distracted by the most delicious smell. Fairy. I deviate from my course and follow the scent. I was not prepared for a fairy to be standing a good distance from the two fanged idiots that had taken me in before. I lunged for the fairy but one of the one of the police threw a silver net on me. It is one thing to be taken in by them it is quite another to be hog tied and carried into Fangtasia. Pam and the new Asian bartended are waiting inside. "Look Chow they brought us a toy to play with." Pam giggled.

"It doesn't look like much of a toy to me." Chow growls from his perch.

"You can't fucking do this. I am working for the queen. She will hear about this and put all of you to the true death." I shout through my muzzle.

"Well Billy boy you didn't want to stay in human prison so we have taken over handling your case." She says handing the two in police garb a large sum of money. They dump me onto my stomach at her feet. "Oh and you just bet that tiny thing in pants you call a prick we can. You tried to kill two vampires and a fairy princess. That shit don't fly in this part of the state. And as for the queen I have a feeling she won't be queen much longer." She turns to the officers and smiles. "Thank you boys your sheriff appreciates it."

"My maker won't stand for this. She will come to my aid." I know whatever I say at this point will do nothing. I am screwed.

"Chow be a lamb and take him down stairs please." He uses his foot to roll me to the basement door. He then kicks me in the face and I tumble down the steps.

"What? You didn't say how I had to take him down. I didn't want to get any of him on me." Chow chuckles coldly as the door slams shuts.

* * *

**Sookie's Point of View**

The guys came up with a good back story for Barry and I to use. We talked for a few more hours before they decided that I needed to go to sleep. I spent the night in between the two of them again. I was starting to become accustom to falling asleep in their arms. I was surprised to see both of them still in bed with me when I woke. Eric was on his stomach with his face buried in my hair. Godric was on the other side of me with one of his arms draped around my waist. It was somewhat unsettling to notice that they did not move when they were … well dead for the day. I guess I will just have to get used to it. I wiggled out of Godric's grasp and made my way to take care of my human needs. Godric's bathroom was amazing. Much like his room it screams masculine. It is tiled in blue, gray and black. In the middle of the room is a huge copper soaking tube. To its left was a large built in cabinet full of bath salts, oils, and bubble baths. I started the water running and picked out a lovely smelling bubble bath that was a combination of milk and honey. I added it to the water and slipped in. I stayed in the bath soaking until the water turned cold. I got out finding the clothing that Eric surprised me by picking out the night before. He found me a lovely dark blue dress that reminded me of a something Gran might have worn. It had a high neckline and long skirt. He also found a white cardigan and simple blue pumps. While the outer clothing was demure, the underclothing he chose was anything but. I shook my head at this. I think it was his way of making sure that I would think about him while I was gone. I got dressed and curled my hair. I looked at the ring on my finger it felt strange to think I would have to pretend to be madly in love with a man I hardly knew. I guess it is a good think we can communicate with each other so well. I made my way down stairs to find Bobby pouring a cup of coffee.

"I didn't know you were here Bobby." I smile as I join him.

"Master Eric wanted to ensure you had a familiar here this morning. I am to make sure that you and Barry come out. If you are not out in a reasonable amount of time I am to call in reinforcements." He explained in a serious tone. "He also wanted me to make sure that you had something to eat." He motioned to a box of take out on the counter. I was about to thank him for coming when there was a knock at the front door. I ran to answer it. Standing behind the door was Barry. He had changed his style from the night before. Long gone was his designer jeans and t-shirt. In their place was warm chocolate brown suit. He looked good. A smile crossed over his lips.

"_Thank you. I didn't think I could pull this off." _He spoke silently. _"I like your dress, but I think you are missing something."_ He handed me a small box.

"Oh Barry it's so pretty." I said out loud. In the box was a simple gold cross necklace.

"No I really did Stan said you needed to look perfect." He took the necklace and helped me put it on.

"So we need to get our story straight. I think I have a pretty good one but I want you to be a part of it you know so it is convincing." I lead him back into the kitchen. I returned to my coffee and breakfast burrito. While it was not my usual fare it was rather tasty. Barry and I talked for over an hour developing our story. We changed my name to Susie Michaels and his to Ben Johnson. We decided that we meet at school. It was realistic to the two of us. We also thought about why we wanted to come to the church. Our former pastor was a sympathizer and rumored to be gay. Barry really was a genius when it came to making up a fake background. We knew our story backward and forward by the time we were ready to leave. The "church" was holding a late afternoon service and lock in. We figured that we could go to the service and try to find exactly where they were holding Farrell. I knew that there was little we could do but I hoped we could find him and maybe just maybe we could get him out of there without them noticing. The fellowship parking lot was full of cars when we pulled up. There were several couples and parents with you children.

"_You ready for this?"_ He asks taking my hand. In that instant everyone's minds became magnified. It was amazing. _"Has it ever been this loud for you? It's like we are right next to them."_

"_No but this is good, now we know we can make things clearer by holding hands."_ I smile moving my hand to the door handle. Barry followed my lead and got out of the car we walked hand in hand up to the door. Together we zeroed in on the mind of the good pastor's wife greeting people at the door. Her kind words did not match what she was thinking. I could not fault her for that because it was rare to meet anyone that actually says what they are thinking. We join the line of people making their way in. We are almost to the door when Steven Newlin himself joined his wife. It was like God was handing us our answers on a silver platter.

"_I wonder if Gabe is back from the cell."_ He could not have been clearer. I could see just how to get down to where they were holding Farrell. I could also see that they had been slowly torturing him. I schooled my face we were next in line. "Welcome Bother and Sister. I want to welcome you to our congregation." We smiled and made our way in.

"Thank you." Barry said shaking Newlin's hand.

"You are most welcome it is always refreshing to see new faces." Sarah smiled at me. _"I just love her ring."_ I almost thanked her but Barry stopped me.

"We are happy to be around like mined individuals. Sadly we had to leave our last church the minister was a sympathizer." Barry whispered the last part.

"Well we are glad to have you. I am Steve and this is my wife Sarah."

"Nice to meet you Reverend Newlin, I'm Ben and this is my fiancé Susie." We figured having Barry take the lead when talking to them would be better.

"_I think I can get to him. I am going to wait until he is into his sermon. I will make like I am going to the bathroom and then I'll sneak off and find him." _I tell Barry.

"_No Sookie we need to stick together. You can pretend to feel sick and I will go with you to the bathroom. They won't think anything of a guy waiting for his sick fiancé. Please Sookie I don't think it is safe to split up." _He begged me. I conceded to his point it would not be good if I got caught. We sat at the back to make it easier to sneak out. I could not believe the amount of hate coming from the people in this room. They all seemed to blame vampires for every little thing that had gone wrong in their lives.


	14. Chapter 14 Out with a Bang

**An: I know what you are thinking a second chapter in one day awesome. Show me your appreciation at my fast output by reviewing. This was an interesting chapter to write, I hope you like it. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Out with a Bang**

**Sophie Anne's Point of View**

I came to with Hadley shrieking and my mouth dripping with my own blood. MY FANGS! This means war. I will make that fairy rue the day he decided to come into my place and steel my fangs. "Hadley, Darling its fine they will grow back." I try to shush her.

"That is so gross. Did they fall out? OH MY GOD! You can't bite me now." She continued.

"Hadley it will be ok. I can still do other things with you."

"The hell you will. You are not bringing that anywhere near me." She screamed running out of the room.

I called Andre to me. He came quickly. "My queen." He bowed at the door.

"Go get Hadley and bring her back." I order. His eyes go wide when he sees my teeth. "Just do it and get a knife." Hadley will just have to get used to feeding me another way. Ten minutes later Andre returns empty handed. "Where is she?"

"She's gone." He replies.

"What do you mean gone?" Not only did he steal my teeth he has lost me my Hadley.

"We have searched the entire palace. There is no sign of her it's like she vanished."

"Then find her. I don't care how long it takes you will bring her back. Go now." I fume.

* * *

**Sookie's Point of View**

Barry and I sat there listing to the hatred spill from everyone around us for hours. It was one of the longest services I had ever sat through. Listening to Steven Newlin made me realize just how fucked up the situation we were in was. This hate monger had the entire congregation eating out of his hands including the children. It made me shudder to think what would become of them. One little girls mind made me want to cry. She was so scared to tell her parents that she did not like it here that she had quit talking. Her father had been beating her trying to make her speak. I could feel it as his belt came down on her back in her memories. At this point I did not need to fake feeling sick. I made my way to the door passing an usher on the way out. I ran to the bathroom finding a stall and emptied my stomach. _"Sookie are you all right?" _Barry questioned.

"_I don't have to fake being sick now." _I tried to joke between heaves.

"_I will be right there. Just wait for me."_ He sounded so concerned. Before he could get to me the door to the bathroom opened. A mind I had not expected to find in this building entered. A mass of snarly red, a were but what kind.

"Honey are you alright?" Came a concerned voice from the other side of the stall door.

"I'm fine, just a little sick." I called back.

"I'll go get you some water. Wait here." The were left returning with Barry in tow. I was washing my mouth out in the sink when they burst through the door.

"Here you go sug. This will help." She handed me a plastic glass and a mint. "Your man there is worried about you." She smiled. _"I never seen them before. She don't look like one these crazy bible thumper. I bet she is pregnant and hasn't told him."_

"I'm not." I answered her thought. Her eyes grew wide but she shook it off, taking a deep breath. Her face changed in an instant.

"You shouldn't be here it's not safe." _"What is a girl like her doing here?" _She could smell Eric and Godric's blood in me.

"We are trying to find a friend of ours who went missing." Barry explained.

"If you are after the "special" guest they have in the basement. You need to go now you won't be able to get to him in about 10 minutes." I was surprised at her help.

"What are you?" I asked.

"A girl just like you, that should not be here. Come on I will take you two down there but you got to hurry. Do you have a car you can get him into? One of you should pull it up to the back by the lower entrance." We looked at her stunned for no more than a second and then we were moving. Barry against his better judgment went to move the car. I followed the mystery where down to where they were keeping Farrell. It was almost creepy how silent this part of the building was. I had expected someone to be guarding him but there was no one around. I could feel him almost as soon as we left the main part of the church. His mind was quiet like all vampires are. He was sitting huddled in the corner of a room. He appeared to be awake. It must have been later in the day then I thought.

"Farrell I am here to help you. Godric sent me. Can you walk?" I cautiously approached him.

"Yes." He stood to his full height. He reminded me of what a real cowboy looked like. The only thing missing was his hat. I turned around to ask the were how to get out when I hear a man's voice in the hall.

"Luna what are you doing down here?"

"Sarah sent me to make sure he was not moving around." Luna answered.

"It's not like he can go anywhere the door is made of silver." He laughed. This man's mind was awful. He was looking at Luna like she was something to eat, imaging all sorts of horrible things he wanted to do to her. "Why don't we get out of here we can spend a little more time together." I could almost feel the leer I know was showing on his face. I gasped. "What was that?"

"Nothing Gabe, probably just the fanger. Let's go to your office." Luna implored trying to lead him away. I sent a silent thank when he followed her back to the stairs and out.

"I think we can leave now." I whispered. I pushed the door open and looked down the hall. At the far end was a door leading outside. I could see that the sun was almost set.

"I can't go out there yet."

"Um ok we can wait. It's almost down." I prayed no one would find us while we did.

"_Sookie where are you?" _Barry yelled in my head.

"_We can't come out till the sun is all the way down. Are you by the door?" _

"_It clouded up while we were inside I think you could make it. I don't think we should stay any longer. People are starting to come out."_ I could see from his mind that people were streaming out of the building heading to their cars.

"Let's go." I said taking Farrell's hand. The sky was rapidly darkening. I was glad to see Barry with the car running and the doors open. I ushered Farrell to the back seat helping him in. I handed him a cooler full of bagged blood. "I am sorry it's not fresh." As I climbed in the front I heard a scream of pure frustration. Running from the door we had just left was Gabe. "Drive Barry, drive." He speed off, getting into the flow of traffic. We made it to the exit of the parking lot but it seemed we were being followed. An SUV was barreling down on us. As we crossed an intersection it slammed into us from behind. Barry did not stop he pushed the car to keep going. The SUV rammed us a second and third time finally spinning us into another car. I hit my head on the dash board and blacked out. I came to lying in on a hard bead, with Eric, Godric and Barry staring at me. I could hear beeps coming from the machine next to me. I tried to sit up but the world started to spin. I groaned.

"Lover you need to stay down. You have not held yet." Eric stroked my face.

"Little one you gave us a scare. How are you feeling?" Godric asked moving to lie next to me.

"My head is killing me. Barry what happened?" I questioned looking to my fellow telepath.

"Well after Gabe hit us the third time we crashed into another car. You split your head open and passed out. Someone called the cops and they brought us in to the hospital. Gabe was arrested for reckless driving. Bobby called these two after the first hit he was following us. They meet us here." He explained taking a seat.

"_Where is Farrell? I hope Barry is ok." _ Barry answered my questions before I could ask.

"He's recovering back at the nest and I am fine just a few scratches." He smiled at me.

"Can we leave?" I looked to my guys.

"Bobby is working on get you released." Eric answered. Just then a doctor came through the door followed by Bobby.

"Miss Stackhouse how are you feeling? I need to just do a few checks to make sure you are ok before I can let you go." He smiled at me. He had me follow a light with my eyes, and checked my other vitals. Turning to Barry who was still pretending to be my fiancé he said "She looks ok to go. Make sure to have her get to her regular doctor at home sometime this week." He turned back to me. "Next time make sure you are wearing your seat belt. I will have a nurse in to get you all unhooked." He left the room. Thirty minutes later we were in a SUV heading back to Godric's nest. A party was in full swing when we walked in. It seemed they were celebrating the return of their nest brother. Eric carried me upstairs to get cleaned up while Godric entertained his guests.

"Lover I want you to take some more of my blood. It will help you heal more quickly. I can't stand to see those bruises on your face." He said softly as he sat me down on the edge of the tub.

"Ok but can you just rub in on my face?" I asked tiredly.

"Whatever you want." He responded pricking his finger on a fang and rubbing it around my face in gentle circles. I could feel my face relaxing. He then helped me out of the scrubs the hospital gave me. He sat me in the tube and divested himself of his own cloths. He climbed in behind me and helped me wash. He took extra care rinsing my hair. I was completely relaxed when he finished, almost falling asleep. He stood from the tub covering himself with a towel. He lifted me out of the tub and wrapped me in the fluffiest white towel. I had not expected this side from Eric. During the whole bath I was waiting for him to make a move or crack a joke but he did not. He was the perfect gentleman He carried me over to the vanity and started to brush out my hair.

"You know I can walk." I sassed.

"Yes but I wanted to carry you. I could do nothing when you were being taken to the hospital. I felt like I failed to protect you. Let me do this." I closed my eyes and nodded my head. If this is what he needed then so be it. Eric carefully braided my hair into an up do. He then turned me around to do my makeup.

"You are going to have to teach me how you do this." I smiled at him in the mirror.

"I plan to teach you many things Lover but they will have to wait." He kissed my neck. "Let's get dressed. There is someone down stairs who wants to thank you." Laded out on the bed was a beautiful dark brown dress. I picked it up and noticed the back was a series of golden chains that held the dress together. On the floor was a pair of the highest, glittery gold heels. It was totally something Eric would pick for me knowing I could not wear a bar. I shook my head and got dressed. Eric donned a light blue cashmere sweater that matched his eyes and black trousers. I blushed thinking how hot he looked. He smirked at me and took my hand. The room stilled as we descended the stairs. Godric met us at the bottom taking my other hand and looping it through his arm. The party goers went back to their revelry. My guys lead me to the middle of the room where Farrell was standing talking to King Davis.

"There is my little golden savior." He greeted me. "Thank you for getting me out of there."

"You're welcome but Barry helped too." I blushed at the attention.

"He did but I have already thanked him." He smiled at me. "Would you two mind if I took a turn around the dance floor with my little golden savior?" He asked the guys. Godric placed my hand into Farrell's. He led me to where other couples were dancing. "I cannot thank you enough for saving me. I was sure I would die the true death in that place." He spoke spinning me around gracefully. "If I were strait and you were not taken I would spend weeks showing you just how grateful I am." My blush intensified spreading down my neck. I had been so distracted that I had not noticed my shields were down. I picked up on something outside just as Barry had. Someone was counting.

"GET DOWN!" He yelled. Every vampire hit the floor. Farrell pushed me to the floor covering me as a rain gunshots exploded through the house.


	15. Chapter15Destruciton Delusions Diagnoses

**AN: Sorry it took me a few days. Real life got in the way. I had an interview that while I am hopeful I don't think will go anywhere. I applied for insurance and got a lovely letter telling me that they will not insure me because I preexisting conditions. Who know that asthma, allergies and eczema were reasons to deny coverage. I am hoping that I can get this figured out soon. Oh and I start summer classes on the 3rd. While I have graduated I still have to take 3 classes as a non-degree graduate student to finish my reading endorsement. So I have been getting ready to go back to class. Anyway in the midst of all this I wrote a chapter. Thanks to everyone that wrote a review it helped to keep me motivated. Let me know what you think. Read, Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 Destruction, Delusions and Diagnoses**

**Sookie's Point of View**

The chaos that ensued after the rapid fire die off was terrifying. Bodies were strewn everywhere. Walls were demolished and smoking. Someone was screaming in a haunted voice. I soon realized it was me. My leg felt like it exploded. I was rapidly losing blood from a gunshot to my upper thigh. Farrell's face turned for concern to hunger to rage. He was off me in an instant racing out the door. All I could think is that I was going to bleed out on the floor. I tried to hear Barry but I could not feel him he must have been knocked out. I hoped he was alright.

Eric was nowhere to be seen and it appeared that Godric had taken several bullets trying to get to me. He was two feet to my left groaning. This was not going to be the end, it just couldn't. I tried dragged myself over to him. "Little one don't move I will come to you." He ordered. He slowly stood and came to where I was laying. I watched in amazement as little silver bullets pushed their way out of his skin. I must have looked worse than I thought. He had bloody tears streaming down his face when he gazed down on me. He kneeled down next to me lightly stroking my face with one hand while the other put pressure on my leg. "Sookie I am going to have to suck the bullet out, but I need you to take my blood first." His voice was quiet. He bit into his writs and held it to my lips. I sucked until the wound closed. He moved his face down to my leg. It was really one of the weirdest and painful sensations I had ever felt. There was a sickening pop when the bullet came out. I passed out soon after.

* * *

**Hadley's Point of View**

I can't believe it I was free. I had been stuck in that gilded cage far too long. I was slowly losing myself to that horrible monster of a woman. At the beginning I was too stoned to care what was happening. I had gone from smoking weed to shooting up all in hopes to numb myself to the reality of my childhood. Sookie was spared the abuse of Bartlet but I had to put up with years of his twisted idea of love. Sophie kept me in an almost consent state of intoxication. She would play with me when she got bored or offer me to other vampires at court. I was no more than a living doll that she liked to feed and fuck. Seeing her without teeth was priceless. I'll bet she is wetting herself trying to find me. I run like my life depends on it which in this case it does. I run until I get to the interstate. I get a ride from a trucker heading north. She tells me about her life as we drive to freedom. I get lost in the sounds of her voice and the steady hum of the motor.

* * *

**Pam's Point of View**

You would think torturing Compton would have been fun but no. I think the little shit liked it. I mean who gets a hard on when someone is slowly carving off their skin. Normally they would be screaming for mercy by now, just wishing for the end. "I don't think this is working." Chow stated the obvious from the corner.

"No Shit! Do you have a better idea?" I snarled putting down my knife.

"Yes I do." He said walking to the table we had Compton strapped to. He picked up a large blade making one quick swipe. Compton howled in pain. Finally we were getting somewhere. In another flash Chow was presenting me with what was left of Compton's bits. "Look it is almost as big as my pinky."

"Don't give him too much credit it much more proportionate with you big toe." I watched as Chow continued to remove pieces for the next hour. It was almost as good as doing it myself. A strange smile spread over Compton's face as the building shakes. I zoomed up the stair to see what the fuck was going on. Really he had to call in him mama. He just went and made me night. Lorena had a reputation for being bat shit crazy. I mean who in their right mind would turn Compton. Had she really driven a Porsche Boxster into the building? Well that was a waist of car. On the bright side this gives me an excuse to change the décor of the club and I won't have to open the club while Eric is away. I wonder if Eric will let me pick the colors this time.

"RELEASE MY PROGENY!" She shrieked disentangling herself from the car fangs down.

"Tough titty little kitty, there is not a snowballs chance in hell that is going to happen. However I can arrange for you to join him." I smirk at her. She rushes at me jumping off the ground and right into a spray of silver issuing from Ginger's can of mace. She may be dumb as a box of rocks but she is loyal as they come. Lorena falls to the floor in agony. I quickly subdue her and take her to be with her child. It is the only right thing to do. I chain her to the wall across from Compton.

"You have no right to do this. I have done nothing to deserve this. I demand you release the both of us at once." She whines.

"Well I beg to differ. Let's see you crashed a lovely car into the side of my business. You didn't even introduce yourself. You know that is very rude. I am Pamela Ravenscroft and this is my associate Chow. And as for your child well he tried to kill my master and his lover. His life truly is forfeit." I giggle at the look in her eyes. Just when I was getting bored Compton found a way to entertain me.

* * *

**Godric's Point of View**

When the first shots rang out, all I could think was I had to get to her. I ran to get to her but was impeded by the barrage of bullets. I took eight to the chest and nine more to the back. In my haste to get to her I tripped over a bullet riddled body seeping blood into the white carpet below. I growled in frustration. My little angel was trying to get to me I had to stop her she was losing too much blood. I was worried that someone else would get to her first. "Little one don't move." I could not lose her now that I had finally found her. There was only one thing I could do I had to get the bullet out of her leg. I put pressure on her leg to stem the flow and stroked her check. "Sookie I am going to have to suck the bullet out, but I need you to take my blood first." My little fairy did not put up a fight at all she drank down my blood quickly and allowed me to me suck out the offending object. It burns my tongue when it dislodges from her leg. She passed out from the pain. I have stopped the blood but I worry how much she has lost. My little love has been through too much today and it is my fault for bringing her into it. I look at the destruction that has decimated the house. It is obviously it will not habitable for the foreseeable future. Eric and a rather rosy Farrell walk back into the room through what is left of the wall. Stan is in the corner with his unconscious telepath closing his phone. I stoop and easily lift my little one into my arms.

"It is not safe to stay here. Find shelter elsewhere. I suggest the Hotel Camilla they have been notified of the situation. We will talk later." Stan ordered leaving with a comatose Barry slumped over his shoulder.

"Farrell, release Isobel and have her help you collect everyone. Eric and I will meet you at the hotel in due course." I issue my own order. I fly over what was left of the front stairs up to my resting place. I place her on the bed and round up some clothing for us. "Eric call Bobby, have him pack up the rest of my belongings here and deliver them to the house in Shreveport."

"Does this mean you are leaving your post in Dallas?" He questioned hopefully.

"I don't want to waste my time here if I can spend it with her elsewhere." I trace my hand down the painting of my lover.

"I would be glad to have you. As I am sure so would she. Let's go, I would rather Sookie not wake alone if we can help it. I also think we should call Dr. Ludwig in to look at her just in case." I nodding in agreement and toss him a bag of clothing. I wrap Sookie in the bedding and cradle her in my arms. We exit through what was left of the wrecked wall and take to the sky. We land a block from the entrance. I make my way to the front desk ignoring the strange looks we are receiving. I do suppose that two blood and dirt covered vampires carrying a sleeping girl might appear suspicious.

"Ccc…can I help you?" Stutters the night manager.

"Yes we need a room." I smile. He quickly types away at his computer and hands me a set of keys.

"Your rrrooom is number 421. Iiss there anything elssse I can do for you." He stammers again.

"No." Eric and I turn to the bank of elevators. We find our room and get Sookie situated. With an audible pop Dr. Ludwig makes her entrance.

"This better be important Northman. I am needed elsewhere." She barks setting down her bag.

"Our lover was shot this evening. Godric stopped the bleeding and sucked out the bullet. She lost a lot of blood. I want to know she will recover." Eric explains.

"Well, let me look at her." She makes her way over to Sookie. Eric and I inadvertently growl when her hand makes contact with our little ones skin. "I suggest you move to the other side of the room if you are going to make noise every time I touch her." Neither of us moves. She takes her time checking her vitals. "Always feeding your pets blood." She shakes her head stopping for a moment and reaches into her bag. She pulls out several vials of glowing liquid. "She will recover nonetheless, I do not want either of you to drink from her for several days. Also she needs to drink one of these with each meal. Are you aware the girl is fae?" She questions.

"We are aware. When will she wake?" Eric answers.

"I expect sometime tomorrow evening. Her body needs time to recover. I will warn you that she is on the precipice of maturity. These may push her over the edge. I want you to call me when you start to see changes." She hands Eric the vials and closes her bag. "I will send you my bill." She pops out of the room.

* * *

**Claude's Point of View**

Helping to capture my little cousin's stocker was far more entertaining than I had imagined. It was better than my time at court at any rate. I meet Sookie's intended at court. He is a pretty one too bad he plays for the other team. But I can fantasize all I want. It's laughable the shit grandfather is trying to pull. He seems to think if he can secure the help of the other fae he can scare Breandan into backing down. I know this won't happen. Breandan is too much like Niall in that respect. They will fight to the end even if it means the destruction of our race. Uncle is going to be pissed, but how am I supposed to protect her when she is surrounded by vampires. I mean really what does he want me to do pop in while everyone is damaged and bleeding. That would go over so well. All I need is to be attacked by the vampire population of Dallas. I will have to wait until sun rise to check on her again. I pop back to my dressing rooms at Hooligans. I only had a few minutes to check on Sookie in between sets. I quickly change into my next outfit and make my way to the stage. I pass our most recent recruit Quinn. I have to wonder why a successful businessman wants to become a stripper. Then again I know just how much fun it is to be ogled. I hear the music change announcing my return to the stage. God I love this.


End file.
